A Prince With A Price
by Scarlett-sama
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, Ghenna & Assiah reside next to each other. Rin is one of Ghenna's Princes & his 6 year punishment has just been lifted. What will happen when the Prince finds himself in bed with an exorcist & his life on the line? BonXRin DISCONTINUED! If you'd like to adopt this fic message me!
1. Chapter 1

**The rest of the Summary:**

This fanfiction takes place in an Aleternate Universe, where Ghenna and Assiah sit right next to each other; as if they were two cities standing next to each other. Rin is one of the Prince's of Ghenna, having been stolen from Assiah shortly after he was born, and is the next successor of Satan.

After his six year punishement is lifted, Rin ends up finding himself drunk to no extent and in bed with an Exorcist named Bon (yes this is another BonXRin fanfiction!). The Prince soon finding out he has mated with the exorcist and his brothers are after his title, making the young Prince the target of every demon in Ghenna. When Rin is injured and taken in by Bon, will his feelings for the teen grow; or will they be torn apart by Amaimon, who is after the young Prince? And what will happen with his Father's retirement nearing it's close? Will he survive to be King, or will he be killed by his people?

**In advance! Here is the link to a picture of Rin and the OC Characters (his Royal Guard as I call them) I use in this story. So check it out, before you read. It'll be a little easir to understand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**http:/kaze-gaara13 .deviantart .com/art/Rin-and-His-Royal-Guard-257967784 (take out the spaces before you use it!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-<strong>

"Prince, move!" yelled the half-demon bodyguard as gunshots went off.

"Treavor, give me a lift!" the other half-demon bodyguard shouted, running toward his twin.

The next moment, Treavor boosted his twin brother the air, and suddenly the bodyguard was in front of the smaller demon, just in time to deflect the bullets that had been heading right for the Prince, the dangerous capsules ricocheting off an invisible shield and falling to the ground. Rin looked up at the older male in complete shock and fear. His bodyguard, Trey, grabbed his hand and shoved him into his twin's arms, ordering Treavor to take the demon to safety before the exorcists could kill him. Treavor quickly obeyed, picking up the young demon and running for it, leaving his twin behind.

One of Rin's father's black SUVs screeched to a halt as the two of them made it around the corner. The door opened seconds later, and Treavor quickly got the two of them inside, setting Rin in the only empty seat available—the back—and sliding into the passenger seat himself. The car took off at an alarming rate, and the demon girl in the driver's seat made a sharp turn, passing the huge fight they had been in only a few seconds ago, driving right past Trey.

"Lina, we have to go back!" Rin yelled desperately as he watched his bodyguard leave his sight.

"We can't do that, Rin," Lina said sweetly before making a sharp turn in the middle of traffic and cutting off a lime green bug convertible. "Our job is to protect you, not Trey; even he knows that, Rin."

"Bu—"

"Don't argue, Rin," Treavor cut in, looking back at him. "Your father assigned us to protect you, and that's what we're going to do, so no more arguing. Trey knows what he's doing."

"Fine!" Rin pouted, bringing his little knees to his chest and looking out the window.

The scenery outside was blurred thanks to Lina's expert driving; his older sister was known for it. The both of them were children of Satan, and the most feared beings in Ghenna's Territory. Lina was the best shot with a bow and arrow, and a deadly driver, her body itself a deadly weapon. Her skin was poisonous to the touch—if she chose it to be. She had control over her inner venom and lavender flames at their peak, making her an expert assassin at her young age of twelve.

Rin was a pathetic age of nine, and the easily distinguished successor of his father. The small child was the carrier of the cursed blue flames, and his control over them was as bad as his temper, making him a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. He was the youngest child of Satan in Ghenna's territory, and the most feared, which is why the young boy had been given bodyguards, both of whom were half-demons with the best senses in all of Ghenna.

The twin half-demons, Treavor and Trey, were both at the age of fourteen and in no way alike when it came to their personalities, Treavor being the calm and relaxed twin, while Trey was the active and annoying type. The two of them looked exactly alike, but were completely different on the inside. The same went for their abilities, Trey having the ability to control the matter around him, create invisible shields in thin air, and turn invisible at will, while Treavor was born with the ability to see ahead in time—though not when he wanted to—and the ability to control water with a simple flip of the wrist, making it almost impossible to injure or capture the young demon under any circumstances.

"Rin, hide your tail. We don't want father knowing you got caught using your flames, again," Lina ordered as she drove into Ghenna territory. "You'll get grounded again."

"Then let him ground me!" Rin yelled, turning to glare at the back of his sister's head. "The humans don't like me, anyway! I don't see a point in being able to leave Ghenna, anymore! Humans are mean!"

Lina let out an irritated growl and turned into the driveway to their father's mansion, their older brother Mephisto waiting at the top of the stairs. The three of them were silent as Lina parked the car, and Treavor opened the door for the little demon to jump out, stepping over all the junk in the back of the car.

"Well, it looks like someone disobeyed, again, now doesn't it?" Mephisto teased, messing up the little demon's hair.

"Go to hell!" Rin growled, flipping his older brother off before storming inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Years Later<strong>

"Oh, Princey! Wake up and get your lazy ass out of bed!" an all too familiar voice rang in his ears. "We've got loads of things tah do today!"

"No we don't, Trey. Get the fuck out of my room," Rin growled as he rolled over in bed and pulled a pillow over his head. "It's still two in the morning."

"And that's exactly why I'm wakin' ya up!" The half-demon cried out, pulling the pillow from the Prince's grip. "Today's tah day your punishment gets lifted!"

"What punishment?" The demon growled, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, taking the pillow back. "I don't remember getting a fucking punishment."

"Ya did, Rin, remember? It was six years ago, when I got my last taste of combat! Ya were nine!" The demon's bodyguard got a "do I look like I care" look from his charge, making him sigh. "Ya used your flames by accident and we got attacked by a bunch of exorcists."

"Oh, that," Rin growled, feeling a wave of displeasure wash over him. "Don't remind me."

"Come on, Princey! Your punishment is lifted in five minutes!"

"Trey, go back to bed!" Rin growled, laying back onto his bed and pulling the pillow over his head again. "I don't give a fuck if I'm unpunished or not. I'd rather rot in this hellhole, than be in the presence of humans!"

"Fine, Princey. Looks like it's Plan B, then!" The half-demon took the Kurikara off his desk cheerfully and ran away with it in his grasp.

Rin automatically noticed its presence disappear from the room as the bodyguard ran down the hall, pissing off the Prince even more than the half-demon would ever know. Rin angrily got out of his bed and dressed himself, storming out of the room in search for his bodyguard. The Prince was wearing nothing more than a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt with a skull design on the front, the demon not having bothered to even cover his feet. As Rin angrily walked down the hall and passed all of his brother's room—probably waking them up due to the anger welled up inside him—his blue flames begged to be released. He walked down the stairs and saw his Royal Guard waiting for him, Trey holding his sword.

"And Princey makes it in record time!" Trey announced, his voice echoing in the open room.

"Trey, you of all people should know not to fuck with me in the morning," the demon growled, walking over to his bodyguard and snatching his sword away from the annoying idiot, "let alone this early!"

"Get it over it, Grumpy!" Lina snapped, smacking him in the back of the head. "All of us got up so we could celebrate your punishment lifting. And quit swearing, you have two eight years olds and a nine year old in your Royal Guard! Try and be a role model for once!"

"Go find someone who cares!" Rin shouted as he headed for the stairs. "I wanna sleep in!"

"You've been sleeping in for the past two thousand one hundred and ninety-six days, Prince," his twelve-year-old half-demon doctor pointed out, "if you count the two leap years."

"I still don't give a fuck, Drew!" Rin yelled. He felt a tug on his jeans. "What?"

The Prince looked down to see the two eight-year-old demon girls, Kimi and Kati, looking up at him, their gold eyes pleading for him to go with them. The two of them were practically identical, both with the same skin tone and strawberry pink hair. The one the left, Kimi, was wearing black tank top under armor, a red t-shirt with the shoulders cut off, dark denim jeans and black tennis shoes. Her hair was cut extremely short, and a big black and blue "R" was tattooed onto her right cheek, an identical one on her sister's right shoulder. The tattoo symbolized their loyalty to Rin as his protectors. Even though he had told them not to tattoo his fucking name on themselves, the two of them had bent the rules and got the first letter of his name tattooed instead.

The girl on the right, Kati, was wearing a bubble gum pink shirt and chocolate brown boots, the cuffs made of a softer material, her strawberry pink hair past her waist and in pigtails. She wore a red tank top, with the right shoulder cut off and replaced with a t-shirt sleeve, black under armor, the right sleeve also missing, making the two of them adorably cute in anyone else's eyes, but deadly in Rin's. The two of them could kick his ass if he pissed them off, which he wasn't planning on doing today.

Rin looked over the rest of his Royal Guard.

His twelve-year-old half-demon doctor, Drew, gave him a disappointed look. His Caribbean blue eyes glowed bright in comparison to his short brown hair and slightly tanned skin. The guy was wearing a traditional lab coat, grey V-neck, and light washed skinny jeans; he wore a pair of traditional dress shoes on his feet.

Rin's older sister, Lina, was standing next to him, her pink hair cut short and her blue eyes waiting for him to make a decision. A pair of baggy jeans and a cream hoodie hung loose on her figure, a pale pink tank top under the hoodie, black shoes, and a nine year old guy in front of her.

That same nine-year-old, Kira, had his left eye covered in bandages, leaving his one brown eye visible, and had his black hair pulled back in a ponytail. The boy was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt with the shoulders cut off, and a black tank top over top of it; on his lower half were a pair of Capri's and black tennis shoes.

Then there were the dreaded twins, Treavor and Trey, right up front. The both of them were wearing identical clothes, but the sizes were way off. Treavor wore a grey sweater that would've fit Trey, an oversized pale purple shirt, and black jeans. Trey was obviously wearing Treavor's oversized grey sweater, his own pale purple t-shirt, and black skinny jeans; the both of them dressed in dark purple tennis shoes. Their dark purple hair was cut short and spiked, their grey eyes watching him.

Finally, Rin gave in, sighing.

"Fine, but only this once," Rin muttered, before adding, "and if one human bothers the hell out of me we're coming right back!"

Trey, being the idiot he is, let out a cheer and picked up the Prince, carrying him out of the house and to Lina's old SUV, before opening the door and setting him in the middle of the back seat, the rest of his Royal Guard scrambling after him. Kimi and Kati sat on either side of him, Trey in the passenger's seat, Lina in the driver's, Drew sitting on the floor, and Kira and Treavor in the seats in front of him, as the demon let out an irritated huff and leaned back in the seat. Lina started the car and headed for the border of Ghenna's territory.

"Humor me, and remind me why I have all of you to protect me," Rin asked with a frown, "and where the whole Royal Guard thing came from."

"The Royal Guard concept was created by your father when your first brother was attacked and almost killed by an exorcist," Drew explained, turning to look at him. "He gave him an assorted group of demons to protect them and named the group the Royal Guard since your brothers are practically royalty here. Every Prince has had a Royal Guard, but a few choose not use them."

"So why do _I_ need you guys?" Rin asked, frowning.

"Because your temper outweighs your ability to control your flames, you need protection, and you are the youngest Prince, and successor of your father," Drew said, giving the Prince a frown in return. "You're Ghenna's most prized possession."

"Then why am I leaving to walk around Assiah's territory with a bunch of humans?" Rin pressed.

"Because you haven't left that damn house in six years, Rin," Lina said as she turned a corner. "You need some fresh air and a nice atmosphere to walk around in."

"Just open a window, I'll get plenty of air."

"You need more air than that, Prince Rin." Kimi spoke sweetly, smiling at him.

"And some sun, Prince Rin," Kati added.

"What did I tell you people about calling me Prince?" Rin growled. "I can understand Trey trying to piss me off with it, but I hate being called a Prince."

"It's customs, Rin," Treavor said, looking back at him, "but don't worry, we won't call you 'Prince' in Assiah's territory. It's too risky and dangerous."

"Whatever," Rin muttered.

"We're nearing the territory line!" Lina announced.

"Princey's got forty seconds!" Trey said, looking at his watch. "Slow it down a bit, Lina!"

"I'm going twenty! If you don't like it, shoot me!"

"We'll smash the car, thanks to the barrier, if you don't slow it down to at least fifteen, Lina." Treavor warned.

"Fine!" Lina growled, easing off the gas. "I hate driving slow."

"We can drive at forty on the way home if it'll make ya happy," Trey sated her, grinning back at everyone. "Give tah kiddies a taste of your expert driving."

"Deal!" Line gave Trey a high-five and grinned.

"Five seconds!" Trey called out, a huge grin on his face. "Four, three, two, one!"

* * *

><p>Akira: *looks at Scarlett, who is posting this chapter* What in the hell are you doing?<p>

Scarlett: *jumps in alarm* Nothing! *covers computer screen* I'm working on some artwork!

Akira: Liar! *walks over and pulls arms away from the screen* why in the hell are you posting another Ao no Exorcist Fanfiction? You've already got Hellfire going!

Scarlett: Writters Slump?

Akira: IT'S BLOCK, YOU KNUCKLE HEAD! AND YOU CAN'T DITCH HELLFIRE!

Scarlett: I"m not ditching it! I need a computer to work on it and I can't use a computer at school! So I made this one up!

Akira: *sighs* Just make sure you don't forget about Hellfire

Scarlett: Alright *smiles* and you're in this one

Akira: Where?

Scarlett: You'll see

Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary I Made up and Use:<strong>

**Royal Guard: **A group of assorted demons that are given to a Prince to protect him from potental enemies. Not every Pirnce uses their Royal Guard.

**(will have more as I go along)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

Rin let out a groan as he finally pulled himself out of his dreams. The Prince's body was sore, his head pounding like a bitch as he opened his eyes. The teen groaned as the light hit his eyes, and he instantly shut his lids again before they snapped back open upon realizing he wasn't in his room—or any other room in the mansion, for that matter.

The plain white walls, which were revealed as the light intensified, bugged him to no end. A desk was shoved in the far corner, next to the closet, and a bookshelf across the way; the bed he was laying on was centered against the wall across from the door. Rin flinched as he heard a yawn behind him. The Prince was too afraid to roll over and ask who it was. Just then, the door slammed open.

"Princey, up and at 'em! Yah and your lover have five minutes, before we gotta head back!" Trey said cheerfully loud, making the demon's pounding headache worse.

"What did you just say?" him and the voice behind him spoke in unison, as the Prince sat up and looked over at the person behind him, only to see a human teen, the same age as him, glaring at Trey. His skin was nicely tanned and his hair brown, a blonde streak running down the middle; his were eyes a chocolate brown and a soothing scent was coming off of him, something like ginger and spices, with a hint of citrus mixed in. The guy turned to look at him and gave him a weird look.

"Who the hell are you?" they asked in unison, Rin using the word "fuck" instead of "hell".

"The name is Bon," the teen said, with a hint of displeasure in his tone.

"Rin."

There was a moment of silence, as they looked each other over, and both of their faces turned cherry red.

"Oh hell no!" Rin yelled, turning and glaring at Trey. "What did you do?"

"Didn't do a thing," Trey said, grinning. "It was all yah two."

"That's not what I'm talking about, you ass!" Rin nearly screamed. "Why am I naked and in bed with a human?"

"Human?" Bon gave the Prince a weird and hurt look.

"Isn't it obvious, Princey?" Trey chuckled, crossing his arms. "Turn ta your right and kiss your new lover."

"You better be fucking with me, Trey," Rin threatened, growling at him.

"Wouldn't lie, Princey. Go lighter on tah alcohol next time."

"I didn't have any alcohol, you ass!" Rin yelled, fighting the urge to get up and tear Trey apart. "What did you give me?"

"A little celebration present," Treavor laughed as the male appeared in the doorway, "and you used every last bit of it."

"You better be kidding." Rin growled.

"Nope," Trey replied. "Now get dressed and kiss your lover good-bye."

"When I'm done with you, you'll be begging you were drunk to a stupor," Rin threatened.

"I was, but alcohol settles well wit me," Trey teased, leaving the room.

"I didn't have any," Treavor said, as he left the Prince alone with the teen.

"Great!" Rin growled, messing up his hair. "I get off a six year punishment and the first thing I do is get drunk and lose my virginity to a human! Great way to please my father!"

"I'm right here, you moron." Bon frowned, glaring at him.

"Fuck off," Rin growled, getting off the bed and grabbing his shirt. "I'm too dizzy and sore to care."

"What in the hell?"

"What?" Rin yelled, turned and glared at the teen, who was staring at his tail in shock and horror. "Oh, that? Yeah, surprise, honey. You had sex with a demon, not like I'm enjoying this at all."

"Get out!" Bon yelled, glaring at him. "Now!"

"Let me get dressed, moron!" Rin growled, ignoring the shirt in his hand and pulling on his pants only to have the teen touching his neck. "I'm working on it! You touching me isn't helping!"

"Quit moving," Bon hissed, pushing Rin's head to the side and running his fingers across his skin before moving away from the demon so fast it made his head spin.

"What now?" Rin groaned, getting tired of this game, as he turned around. "The fuck!"

The Prince was looking right at the nose of a gun, an exorcist crest on the right side of it, making the demon's blood run cold.

"Trey! Get your ass in here!" Rin yelled, as he backed up a bit.

His bodyguard appearing in the doorway a moment later and staring at the two in confusion, till he saw the gun and the exorcist crest.

"You've got ta be kidding me," Trey whined, frowning at Rin. "Out of every guy at tat damn place, you've gotta pick tah exorcist wit a gun and an anger problem ta have sex with!"

"You gave me the stupid drink!" Rin yelled, pointing at his bodyguard only to hear the safety click off and the two of them freeze.

"You're one of Satan's son," Bon growled, the gun right at Rin's forehead.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry I didn't mention that. Hangovers suck." Rin frowned. "Anything else you wanna complain about, before I leave?"

"You're not going anywhere," Bon threatened, glaring daggers into him.

The Prince burst out into laughter moments later, Trey looking at him like he had gone crazy.

"How about I just leave and never set foot in Assiah for another six years? No, make it nine. I bet my father will almost kill me for this stunt."

"How about I just blow your brains out now and have your buddy over there hand your father your corpse?" Bon said darkly, the gun now against the Prince's forehead. "Bet that'd be a nice celebration gift."

"Except for the fact I'd like to breath for another few years before I have to run that hell hole," Rin spoke, placing his pointer and middle finger on either side of the gun. "Then I'd gladly let you blow my brains out."

"Not a chance, demon."

The teen pulled the trigger seconds later, and the whole room turned silent once the shot went off. Rin smirked at the shocked teen in front of him, while Trey stood behind him, looking as if he'd almost had a heart attack. The gun was now a few inches to the left of his head, the bullet in-between Rin's middle and index fingers, the holy water still contained inside it. Rin pushed past the teen and set the bullet on the bed before pulling on his shirt.

"Bet tat was a turn on," Trey said, laughing a little.

"Doubt it." Rin frowned, realizing he never brought shoes with him. "Humans are always like this. They get something good, and the moment they know a demon is involved, they want to shoot it."

Another shot rang off and Rin frowned at the teen, the second bullet in-between his fingers, the capsule an inch from his head. The Prince stuffed the bullet into his pocket.

"I'm keeping that one." Rin frowned, as he headed out of the room. "And don't worry. I won't be coming back. You can count on it."

"You better not be back," Bon threatened, a hint of fear in his voice as he looked at the bullet on the bed.

"Unless I'm stripped of my title and thrown out onto the streets, you'll never see me again."

* * *

><p>Bon let out a curse, as the front door slammed shut, and clicked the safety back onto his gun before throwing it onto the bed and sitting down, his whole body sore and in pain. The terrible reality hit him like a brick wall. He had gotten drunk and had sex with a demon—one of the sons of Satan, no less—and couldn't remember what had happened.<p>

The birthmark on the demon's neck had told him everything he needed to know; a perfect S-shaped mark and the bright pink contrast said it all. He had had sex with the youngest Prince in Ghenna, and the successor of Satan himself. The whole accident practically screamed for someone to kill his ass, or the Prince's. Not that it mattered. He needed help, and he needed it now.

Letting out a sigh, Bon grabbed his phone and called the first person he knew who could help him, only to be surprised by who answered.

"Bon, it's one in the morning. What do you want?" came Shima's exhausted voice, a murmur sounding in the background. "Sensei, go back to bed, it's just Bon."

Seconds later there was a rustling sound and Shima yelped in pain.

"That's my phone, you idiot," Yukio's voice said, as it came out of the phone. "_You_ go back to bed."

There was a whine and Shima slammed a door.

"What do you need, Bon?"

"I have a major problem."

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me? Yah don't even remember it?" Trey practically yelled in the car as Lina happily drove forty miles per hour and dodged cars. "Not even who was on top?"<p>

"No, I don't," Rin growled, as he held a cold water bottle to his forehead. "Now shut up and don't talk. It feels like someone tried to split open my head like a coconut."

"It's called a hangover, Prince Rin," Kimi said, softly.

"I don't care what it's called. I want it to stop."

"Here. Take two of these," Drew ordered, throwing a medicine bottle at him. "That's the best thing I can give you right now."

"It won't turn me green, will it?"

"No, just take two of those and relax."

"Fine," Rin said, giving in and taking two of the pills and putting the water to better use before putting the bottle back where it had been. "No one is to bother me till I'm over this hangover thing. Especially Trey."

"But—"

"No arguing with Prince Rin," Kati said sternly, glaring at Trey. "He gave us an order."

"Trey never listens to orders," Treavor pointed out.

"That's an understatement," Kira spoke for the first time in a month, Rin's sword in his safe care.

"I totally forgot what yah sounded like." Trey said in amazement, making everyone but Rin and Kira laugh.

Lina came to a stop in front of the house, and everyone filed out of the car. Rin was the last one out, Treavor helping the demon keeping him from collapsing.

"Promise me we won't do anymore celebrating for a while," Rin groaned, his head spinning.

Everyone gave a quiet agreement. The Prince let Treavor pick him up and carry him into the house, and it wasn't long before the world came to a halt and he was lost in his dreams.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *typing the next chapter of A Prince With a Price, glaring angrily at the computer* this thing is pissing me off. Stupid YouTube music keeps skipping *messes with it*<p>

Akira: *laughs* at least you got over your angry rampage yesterday

Scarlett: *turns and glares at* That topic is totally off limits from here on out. It's over and done with. *turns back to the computer and reads through the A Prince With a Price reviews* thanks for all the great and positive reviews guys, I really appreciated them. I didn't know how everyone would like this story so I was kind of hesitant on posting it, but I'm more confident now.

*searches through reviews* and to _**amahara **_who reviewed this chapter as well, if all these words: "tah", "tat" , "wit" and "yah" are what you were talking about, they aren't grammatical mistakes. Trey has a speech problem. He can't speak a little handful of small words, which include: the, that, with, and you. It's kind of a little defect he has. If you're talking about different stuff, then that's just me not actually taking the time to read through the chapter and correcting the small things.

Akira: like you usually do

Scarlett: *frowns and throws a book at Akira* don't test me

Akira: *walks over and sets a Hershey's bar on the desk* knock yourself out *walks off*

Scarlett: Enjoy the next chapter! *grabs chocolate bar and tears off the wrapper, taking a bite and smiling* heaven!

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary I Made up and Use:<strong>

**Royal Guard: **A group of assorted demons that are given to a Prince to protect him from potental enemies. Not every Pirnce uses their Royal Guard.

**(will have more as I go along)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

"What?"

Yukio was staring at Bon in complete shock, the teen now dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and an army green tank top. Shima, standing next to Yukio, looked about ready to laugh his ass off.

"Repeat that, again," Shima snickered. "The first thing you said."

"I've had sex with a demon and I can't remember a damn minute of it," Bon growled, only for his best friend to burst out into laughter. "Shut the hell up, Shima! This ain't funny!"

"I think it is," Shima managed to speak between laughs. "Especially how you're always ranting about how you're going to kill Satan and how much you hate demons. Then you go and have sex with one."

"I was drunk, you ass!" Bon practically yelled, throwing a couch cushion at his friend. "I don't even know how I got drunk."

"That doesn't matter now," Yukio cut in. "What was his name?"

"What does that matter?" Bon asked, frowning at him.

"Just answer the question, Bon," Yukio ordered, the pink-haired teen next to him shooting a look of confusion his way.

"His name was Rin."

The living room went silent and Bon looked over at the exorcist to see a shocked and saddening look on his face. It was almost as if Yukio had found his only lost kitten, making the teen wonder what the hell was going on.

"Does that name mean something to you?" Bon asked, giving his old teacher a confused glance.

"Yeah it does," Yukio said quietly, taking off his glasses and rubbing his forehead. "It means a lot."

"Then who is he?" Bon demanded. "Cause he sounds like he means something to you."

"He's my twin brother," Yukio replied, letting out a sigh and looking at Bon.

"How in the hell is that _thing_ your brother?"

"It's a long story," Yukio confessed, "one that not even Rin knows."

"And what is that supposed to mean, _Sensei_?" Shima asked, looking at the teen next to him. "How would he not know if you do?"

"Because he was taken from Assiah's territory shortly after he was born," Yukio began, receiving a shocked look from the two other teens in the room. "A half-demon that had helped deliver the two of us saw the birthmark on Rin's neck and stole him not even two hours after, taking him straight out of Assiah and into Ghenna, right to Satan. After that, no one heard about him for nine years. Not till they found a nine year old boy with two bodyguards, and blue flames covering the boy's body. They automatically assumed it was a child that had been taken over by Satan, and they tried to kill the boy, but the boy's bodyguards defended him and called him a Prince, all three escaping with the boy. No one even thought of the possibility the boy was my missing brother, till Father Fujimoto brought it to their attention, but the case was dropped not long after."

"Why would they drop a case like that?" Bon demanded.

"Because, Father Fujimoto was killed by a demon and his Royal Guard not too long afterwards. Since father Fujimoto was the only one with proof, they had to drop it."

"So you're telling me the demon I had sex with is your brother who was stolen and taken to Ghenna after he was born?"

"Pretty much."

"This is so fucked up," Bon growled, messing up his hair, the long tendrils hanging in his face and not styled.

"So he was originally born in Assiah?" Shima asked, looking at the teen next to him.

"That's correct," Yukio said quietly.

"Then that means he belongs here!" the pink-haired teen said suddenly. "The treaty between Assiah and Ghenna says any demon and human born in Assiah belongs in Assiah!"

"And the same thing goes for Ghenna," Yukio added. "but Rin has Satan's birthmark and he wasn't in Assiah long enough to be registered. Anyone could argue he belongs in Ghenna just based on his birthmark."

"But you know everything," Shima pointed out, "you can tell everyone."

"I can't risk it," Yukio said, sighing. "I'd have countless demons after me if word got out. Plus, I'd have to testify in front of the court of Assiah and the Princes of Ghenna, and since Rin is a Prince, he'd easily be able to deny everything since he doesn't know, and they'd drop the case."

"So we just have to tell him what happened and get him to believe us," Bon finally said, looking at the two of them.

"Pretty much, but I doubt he'd listen to us," Yukio replied, "from what you told me, he doesn't seem like the type to sit still and listen."

"We should still try, _Sensei_," Shima added, "we might succeed."

"But even if it did, what would be so great about keeping Rin here?" Bon asked, a frown across his features.

"You said yourself he's Satan's next successor. Right now he's the most prized possession in Ghenna because, in a few years, he'll be taking over Ghenna as the king, but if we can get him into Assiah, then Ghenna would be without a king and would be vulnerable. Assiah can win the war and end this."

"What war?" Shima asked, confused beyond belief. "There isn't a war."

"There is, it just has calmed down lately since Rin's six year punishment has been lifted. The Order has been trying to get into Ghenna to take over the 'palace', but now that Rin is free and able to walk around there are exorcists around every corner, waiting for a moment to capture him. Right now, Rin is at his most vulnerable and we need to get to him first."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

"Princey, can we go out for awhile?" Trey pleaded.

The demon completely ignored him. He was engrossed in another manga of his, Trey poking the Prince in the side of the head. The Prince slapped his hand away and managed to keep his eyes on the book. Trey got irritated and took the small book out of the Prince's hands.

"Come on, Princey! I'm getting tired of laying around all day!" The bodyguard whined, only to be hit upside the head with the case to the Prince's sword. The demon took the chance to take the book back.

"I'm not leaving this house, not after what happened last time," Rin growled, sitting back down on the couch. "I don't want to wake up in bed with another human, who I don't know a damn thing about, so just fuck off, Trey."

"You're really got some vulgar language there, Dear Brother!" a teasing voice called out, making the demon tense.

"Fuck off, Amaimon," Rin growled, shoving his nose back into the manga in his hands, "this doesn't concern you."

"But it does, Dear Brother," Amaimon said, his words coming out like venom to the young Prince's ears. "You were with a human, Rin. Father will not be pleased."

"Of course I was with a human. There are tons in Assiah."

"But you were in bed with one," Amaimon whispered darkly, the older Prince sitting next to Rin in an instant, making the young demon tense at his older brother's presence. "If you mated with him, Father will be very displeased."

"I didn't mate with a human," Rin growled, not looking at his brother. "I hate humans. They're cruel and ugly creatures."

"We aren't that different, Dear Brother," Amaimon cooed, messing with Rin's hair. The Prince flinched at his touch, and Trey slapped Amaimon's hand away from the younger demon.

"Yah know better than to touch Rin, Amaimon," Trey growled, going around the couch and pulling the Prince to his feet, ushering him out of the room. "It was tah one rule your father established on tah Prince's request: No demon, Prince-demon or half-demon, may touch Prince Rin under any circumstance, unless tah Prince allows it, or it is tah Prince's Royal Guard."

"I know the rules," Amaimon said sourly.

"Then follow them," Trey spoke coldly, leading the Prince down the hall and to his room, where he shut the door and locked it, looking toward the Prince. "Yah alright, Princey?"

"No! That bastard touched me!" Rin nearly yelled, his whole body shaking as he touched the place on the top of his head where Amaimon's hand had been moments ago. "It makes me sick to my stomach to think my own brother would act like that around me. That's not right at all, and he scares me, Trey. You've seen the look in his eyes, when he's around me. He wants me, Trey, and he doesn't care how he gets me."

The last sentence came out in a rush of scared and stuttered syllables, as the Prince was shaking from head to toe. An arm wrapped around his stomach area and his right hand on his head, his crystal midnight blue eyes looking down at the battered grey carpet in fear, tears forming in his eyes. His bodyguard gave the Prince an assuring glance, walking over to the demon and wrapping his arms around Rin's shaking body. Rin gave into Trey's comforting arms and clung to the guy's pale purple shirt as his bodyguard rubbed the teen's back in comfort.

"Yah don't have ta worry about him, Princey. We're not gonna let him touch yah, it's part of our job. So don't even hesitate ta call one of us, if you're alone and uncomfortable. We'll come running ta yah," Trey spoke comfortingly to the Prince as the demon relaxed in his arms. "We'll do everything we can ta protect yah."

"You smell good," The Prince spoke softly, leaning against his bodyguard, a calm look on his face. "Are you wearing cologne?"

"Yeah, why?" Trey asked, looking at the Prince in confusion.

"What is it?"

"Uh, I think it's Ginger and Spices, with a hint of citrus," Trey said, unsure if it was completely correct, watching in confusion as Rin backed away from him so fast he couldn't register it. "What's wrong Princey?"

The Prince's bodyguard looking around the room, in search for the demon, when he saw Rin hidden in the closet, his midnight blue eyes watching him.

"What's wit yah all of a sudden?"

"You smell like him," Rin spoke quietly, covering his nose as Trey walked toward him.

"Smell like who?" The bodyguard pressed.

"Bon."

The two of them just looked at one another and Rin's face turned a soft pink. The color was new to the Prince's features, but very well welcomed, bringing out the sky-blue hue in the demon's eyes, the Prince's face turning adorably priceless.

"I think yah need some fresh air," Trey finally said, sitting on the carpet, "it'd be tah best thing for yah, right now."

"But—"

"No arguing."

"No alcohol this time," The Prince ordered, glaring at him and the blush fading in an instant, his nose still covered.

"No alcohol," Trey promised, giving the Prince a smile. "I'll even get rid of tah smell of my cologne for yah."

"Don't!" Rin blurted out, reaching a hand out like an instinct. "I like it. It's comforting."

"Then yah can have the whole bottle, but we should go before Amaimon finds us."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *sighs and slams head on table* I'm done for today. Too much typing, plus I gotta go get my books I reserved form the library.<p>

Akira: You never read unless you have to

Trey: *comes walking in and comfortably sits on the couch* That's only because she has to read them for her AP class.

Akira: *turns and looks at Trey* I thought you had a speech problem

Trey: I do, yah moron! Sorry I didn't use a word I can't pronounce! *glares at Akira*

Scarlett: He's kind of sensitive on that matter

Trey: Why wouldn't I be? Who cares about how I say words? It's a speech defect! *throws hands up into the air and then crosses arms across chest* I just thought I'd come say hi to the guys in yah Hellfire Fanficton, but I already hate tat guy there *points to Akira* I'm just gunna head back and bother Treav

Akira: Who's Treav?

Trey: My brother, yah moron. *frowns and gets up* I'm so gone. See yeah Scarlett! *walks off*

Scarlett: *sighs and shakes head* Now you did it

Akira: How was I supposed to know he had a speech problem?

Scarlett: that information was included with the picture I posted on my DA account. I spent a week on the picture and posted it with all of their info. I even liked the picture to fanfiction and the first chapter to the picture. You just have to copy and paste the link after you take out the spaces.

Akira: Oh

Scarlett: *smacks head* I need some R&R *Heads out of the room*

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary I Made up and Use:<strong>

**Royal Guard: **A group of assorted demons that are given to a Prince to protect him from potental enemies. Not every Pirnce uses their Royal Guard.

**(will have more as I go along)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

"I said no alcohol, Trey!" Rin growled as Lina pulled up to a bar on the borderline of Assiah and Ghenna.

Hellfire, as the flashing neon sign read, was a big club for humans and demons alike. There they could converse and act neutrally around one another, even though in their hearts they hated one another. For Rin and the rest of them, this was the best place to hang out, if only because any Prince could enter, regardless of their age, along with their Royal Guard and could be protected within their walls, though it was obvious Trey just wanted to get drunk again. The guy was twenty, but easily passed off as twenty-two because of his looks, pissing off the Prince to no extent.

"We're not gunna give you any, Princey," Trey whined, "we just had ta find a place Amaimon wouldn't look, and we picked this one."

"I'm warning you, Trey," Rin growled, "if you get anywhere near me—"

"I'll protect you, Prince Rin!" Kimi blurted out, hugging the Prince's arm.

"Me too, Prince Rin!" Kati added, smiling at him.

"Fine, but we get a private room," Rin said as everyone started to get out of the car.

"Fine, Princey," Trey said happily. Not a moment later, he got smacked in the head by Treavor. "What?"

"Drop the Prince, moron. We're on Assiah's border," Treavor growled.

"Sorry."

"Let's just get this over with," Rin growled, walking up to the guy at the entrance. He was taller than him and very built.

"Get in line," he ordered the Prince, jabbing his finger to the huge line.

"No way in hell, buddy," Rin growled, as a guy the same age as him walked over, his hair pure white and snake bites below his lower lip.

"What's up, Kito? We got a problem?" the teen asked, leaning against the male's arm without a second thought.

"Yeah, this punk wants in, and won't get in line," Kito replied.

"He's not even legal." The teen frowned.

"Neither are you," the Prince growled. Trey walked up behind him and pushed his head down. "The fuck, Trey!"

"Check his neck. I think you'll change yah mind," Trey spoke calmly, pushing the fuming Prince's head down further.

The two gave each other a confused look and the smaller teen walked over and moved the Prince's hair out of the way on the back of his head, only to brush his fingers across the demon's skin.

"Akira?"

"He's allowed in," Akira spoke as Trey let go of the Prince, "it's real, not forged. Let him and his Royal Guard in. Give them a private room and notify Scarlett."

Kito gave him a nod and the whole group followed after the older male, Kati holding the Prince's hand as he dragged Kimi not far behind, the whole group weaving through the crowd of people and into one of the private rooms. The guy closed the door when they were all inside, then looked to the older members of his Royal Guard.

"You guys want anything?"

"Give me a margarita and four Coronas," Trey spoke up, as he slumped into one of the couches.

Kito gave him a nod and left seconds later, leaving them all alone. The Prince sat far away from his oldest bodyguard and next to his sister.

"Who's the margarita for?" Treavor asked, frowning, "you don't drink that crap."

"But yah do, little brother," Trey teased, leaning close to his twin, "and you're sexier when you're drunk."

Treavor growled at his twin and smacked him in the head, the other twin whining as a result.

"One of us has to stay sober, you moron," Treavor snapped, "who's going to protect Rin?"

"We can!" Kimi and Kati spoke in unison as the door opened.

The Prince looked over to see Kito back, now with a seventeen-year-old girl. He walked over and set the tray carrying four Coronas and a Margarita on the table in front of Trey, the girl behind him giving them a smile. Her hair, which was a deep and bright crimson red, stopped at her hips and was tied up with a black bow. She wore a pair of torn up jeans and a baggy t-shirt, her eyes shining a bright blue.

"You must be Prince Rin," she said cheerfully, walking over and giving them a slight bow, "it's a pleasure to meet a Prince of Ghenna! Welcome to Hellfire! I'm Scarlett!"

"Aren't you a little young to be running a club?" the Prince asked, frowning at her.

"Oh, that?" Scarlett let out a laugh, Kito leaving the room silently. Trey attacked one of the Coronas as she explained, "Akira's family owns this place. We just turned it into a club and Akira let me name it."

The Prince gave the girl a nod, and she sent a happy grin his way before skipping out of the room to leave them be. By now, Trey was on his second Corona while Treavor's margarita sat abandoned on the table.

"I'd tell you to drink that, but one drunk twin is enough," Rin said, leaning back into the couch.

"Agreed," Treavor said. As if reinforcing their words, Trey let out a soft purr, the alcohol obviously doing its job, and leaned against his twin. "I need to keep this one in line."

Treavor easily pushed his twin off him and groaned as Trey finished the second and grabbed a third. They sat in silence while Trey busied himself enjoying his alcohol.

"Well, this is great," Rin muttered, frowning. "What in the hell did we do last time?"

"Watched you get drunk," Drew replied, a handheld video game in his hand, "it was kind of entertaining."

The Prince frowned at his doctor's comment and stood up suddenly. "Bathroom," Rin said in answer to Treavor's questioning look, heading for the door. "I'll be fine, just stay here. I'll be back in five."

"Alright, Rin."

The demon left the private room without another word and headed for the closest bathroom, weaving his way through the crowd. A flash of green caught his eye. Rin turned back to see what it was and, finding absolutely nothing, he frowned. He turned back only to see Amaimon grinning at him. Rin immediately backed away from his older brother.

"Tre—"

The next moment Amaimon was behind him and had a hand over the younger Prince's mouth, his other arm around his waist. Rin was completely helpless in his grip as he older brother smirked and buried his face into the younger demon's hair, reveling in how Rin shivered in his arms.

"I wouldn't be calling for your bodyguards, Brother," Amaimon warned. He turned Rin so the Prince could easily see a handful of exorcists hiding in the corner of the room. "We don't want the exorcists to see you, do we?"

Rin hesitantly shook his head and Amaimon gave him a wicked smile, turning his blood cold as his vision and state of mind started to turn hazy.

"Rin, I want you to walk past the exorcists and exit the building from the back exit," Amaimon whispered, uncovering the young Prince's mouth.

"Please don't," the Prince begged as he began to feel the characteristic signs of an enchantment taking over him, controlling his will, "please."

"Go play nice, brother, and tear apart a few exorcists for me."

* * *

><p>The rain was pounding as Bon made his way down the street. His exorcist jacket and jeans were already soaked all the way through—his shirt slowly following suit—and his boots squished with every step. He had been looking for Rin for two weeks, hoping that the Prince would show up on the streets so he could protect him from the other exorcists that were after him, and so the Prince wouldn't end up in the hands of the order and was safe from their torture.<p>

Letting out a sigh, Bon turned the corner. Suddenly, his phone went off, sending the teen fishing through his soaked jeans to get it. He rushed over to some cover and quickly huddled under it, putting his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Bon answered.

"Bon, it's Shima," the pink-haired teen voice sounded through the phone, "I think I've found him!"

"I'll be right there," Bon said quickly, hanging up and tracing Shima's number. After a moment, a small map appeared on his screen with Shima's location on it.

The exorcist quickly looked at where he was, and then set off running in the direction Shima was, his footstep echoing despite the rain. His mind was solely focused on where he was going and who could be at his destination as he finally ran onto the street Shima was on and ran into the alleyway, halting in his tracks at the sight before him. Shima was kneeling next to an unconscious and bleeding Rin, who was laying on his right side, his clothes soaked and clinging to his skin, his demonic tail visible, and his sheathed sword laying four feet from him. The Prince's skin was pale and his cheeks red, rain falling unceremoniously onto the unconscious and pained looking face. An exorcist's bullet was in his right leg, another in his left arm, and several cuts and bruises marred the demon's skin, a puddle of blood gathering under his soaked body. His best friend noticed his presence and looked toward him, a pained expression on his face, his clothes stuck to his skin.

"Is it him?" the pink-haired teen asked as Bon walked over to him.

"Yeah," Bon said quietly, kneeling next to the demon and checking his pulse. A wave of relief washed through him as he felt a faint pulsing under his fingers. "You call Yukio yet?"

"Right after I called you," his best friend replied, "he said he'd be here as soon as he could. I told him the extent to his injuries and he had said he'd have to get what he needs."

"Did you tell him it was Rin?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't want to get _Sensei's_ hopes up and then find out it wasn't him."

"Then let's keep it that way till we're certain Rin's going to recover from this."

Shima gave him a nod and Bon gently brushed the hair from Rin's face only to find the demon's eyes were open. The teen next to him let out a gasp and the two of them to stare down at the Prince, whose midnight blue gaze was dulled and distant, a shimmer of green reflecting in them. The demon was completely oblivious to their gaze and his eyes were unmoving, his gaze hollow.

"He's under an enchantment," Bon said softly, gently stroking the demon's soaked hair.

"He won't hurt us, will he?" Shima asked timidly.

"No, he's unconscious, but he's still under the spell. When he wakes up we might have some trouble."

"So, he'll kill us later."

"Not if we can break it before he does."

"And how in the hell are we supposed to do that?" Shima demanded, frowning at him, "we're no demons! We can't lift enchantments!"

"But his Royal Guard can," a voice behind them spoke.

Both Shima and Bon turned to see Yukio walking toward them, a doctor's bag in his hand.

"He's just a demon, Yukio. It isn't Rin," Bon said as he stood up, only to have a gun pointed at him. "The—"

"Don't lie to me, Bon," Yukio warned, pulling his gun away from the exorcist's face, "I may be an exorcist, but I know what my own brother looks like."

"Sorry," Bon muttered as Yukio put his gun away and kneeled next to Rin.

"Did either of you move him?" Yukio asked, checking for broken bones.

"No, _Sensei_," Shima replied, quickly. Bon watched as Yukio check over the Prince. "I didn't want to risk hurting him anymore."

The middle class exorcist nodded and checked to see if Rin still had a pulse before opening his bag and going straight to treating him. A somewhat displeased look appeared on his face as he began disinfecting Rin's wounds.

"How bad is he?" Bon asked, watching Yukio worriedly.

"Pretty bad," Yukio replied as he wrapped and tapped up Rin's wounds, "three broken ribs, his left arm is infected and broke, and he's lost a lot of blood."

"Will he make it?"

"If he's treated properly, but he's a demon, not a human. I don't know if he's allergic to certain drugs or if it will be deadly for him."

"So we have to find his Royal Guard," Bon muttered, looking at Rin.

"I'll do it," Shima offered, "just give me a description of one of them and I'll go ride around looking for them. You guys get Rin to your place, Bon."

"Alright, just watch yourself, Shima," Bon said as he texted the description to his best friend and looked at him, "his bodyguards act really laid back, but I wouldn't underestimate them."

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself," Shima assured him, taking off to get his motorcycle.

"Then lets get Rin to your place," Yukio said as he stood up, grabbing his bag. "I'll finish treating him there. I don't want to keep him in the rain any longer."

Bon gave his old teacher a nod and picked up the younger Prince, the demon hanging as limp as a rag doll in his arms, his gaze hollow and empty. The demon looked up at the exorcist with a blank gaze. Yukio walked over and closed the demon's eyes, giving Rin a sad smile. The teen was still bleeding slightly even though the bullet wounds were tightly wrapped and most of his minor wounds were tended to.

"Let's get going," Yukio spoke, heading for his car and grabbing Rin's sword on his way.

Bon silently followed and looked at the beaten demon in his arms. He hoped Rin would make it and they could find his Royal Guard before the Prince died.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: There! *posts it and lets out a sigh of relief* now I'm done!<p>

Trey: *downing his twelfth Corona* Way ta go, Princess

Scarlett: *frowns* Quit calling me that, and give me that! *takes away the bottle from Trey* quit getting drunk for no reason!

Trey: *whines, cheeks only slightly flushed* come on, Princess! Tat ain't fair! No matter how many I drink I don't getting any drunker!

Scarlett: You control matter, idiot! *smacks in the head with the bottle* that's the only reason it's going through your system so fast! You powers are making the alcohol work faster and fade faster!

Trey: *frowns* dammit, and I was hoping ta get drunk enough so Treav would let me mount him

Scarlett: *blushes furiously and grabs a pillow and hits him with it* Don't talk about that in front of me! Keep your personal Alpha, Beta, affairs to yourself!

Trey: You're tah one tat started this *takes Corona back and finishes it off, frowning* I need stronger alcohol

Scarlett: Oh no you don't! *pushes Trey back onto the couch, as he gets up* The last thing I need to hear tonight is you mating with him, even though it's not mating season, for the twentieth time this week! You are staying in the guest bedroom and I'm locking you in there!

Trey: Come on! I wanna pound-

Scarlett: *shoves pillow into Trey face, face red* Don't you finish that sentence! That is one perverted image I don't need to see!

Trey: *glares at and turns invisible*

Scarlett: god dammit! Now where'd you go! *looks around room, and the door slams shut. Face palming self* I totally forgot he could do that! So much for getting any sleep tonight! *heads off to go find Trey* TREAVOR, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, GET YOUR LITTLE BETA ASS MOVING AND AVOID YOUR BROTHER! HE'S DRUNK, AGAIN!

Treavor: *somewhere on the second floor* God dammit! You better not touch me you perverted ass, alcoholic! I've had enough of you in the past week then in my whole life! Go find another Beta!

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

**And to my wonderful viewers! If you have any questions about the characters, plot, or any terms i use; don't be afraid to ask! I may do a review commentary once in awhile! You can ask the characters any questions you have, and you can ask me as well! We'll pretty much answer** **anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary I Made up and Use:<strong>

**Royal Guard: **A group of assorted demons that are given to a Prince to protect him from potental enemies. Not every Prince uses their Royal Guard.

**(will have more as I go along)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

"Goddamn it! Why didn't one of us follow him?" Trey growled, walking down the street with Treavor beside him. The half-demon was practically sober, though there was still a slight sway in his walk.

"He said he'd be back in five minutes," Treavor replied, "we didn't think he'd disappear."

"Either way it ain't good," Trey muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets, "if Princey's seen by an exorcist we're in trouble."

"I know, don't remind me," Treavor sighed, mussing his hair, "the last thing we need is a scared Prince running around trying to find us."

"I'm surprised he hasn't called us yet," Trey said, frowning, "yah don't think he's hurt, do yah, Treav?"

"Let's hope he isn't," Treavor spoke.

At that moment, a guy on a motorcycle stopped at the corner and pulled out his phone, taking off his helmet to flash his pink hair. "Hey, Bon," the teen said, into the phone. Trey looked at the teen in question. "No, I haven't found him yet."

There was a slight pause, and Treavor looked at his twin, giving him a questioning look as Trey stared at the teen intently.

"Well, I can't find the guy. I know we need to find his Royal Guard, but it's like this Trey guy is invisible," the teen said into the phone, a yelling sound coming from it. "I know Rin needs his doctor! You try finding this guy! It isn't easy! How bad is he?"

There was a long pause and Trey started walking toward the teen, Treavor not far behind. Just the mention of the Prince's name set his protection mode on high, and the urge to take the pink-haired male to the ground and bash his head against the cement was a strong one. Treavor obviously picked up his mood and gave him a look of warning.

"He's that bad?" the teen asked in surprise. Suddenly, Trey grabbed the teen's shoulder and ripped the cell phone out of his hand. "The hell?"

"Where is Rin?" Trey growled into the phone, keeping a hand on the younger teen's shoulder, "I swear if you've hurt Princey, you'll have my foot up your ass!"

"He's with me," the guy spoke calmly, to the fuming bodyguard, "but he's hurt badly and is under an enchantment. He needs his doctor."

"Where are yah?" Trey asked, his anger simmering down a bit. Bon gave him his address, and the bodyguard ended the call, shoving the phone at the teen. "Yah go back ta yah friends place and wait for us ta get there."

The pink-haired teen gave him a frantic nod and put his helmet back on, before riding off. As soon as he was gone, Trey pulled out his phone and called the Prince's older sister.

"Trey, did you find him?" she frantically asked, cursing, "and make it quick! Talking and driving at the same time isn't my specialty!"

"Yah, we found him, but he's wit an exorcist. Come pick us up and I'll give yah directions."

"Fine, and drop the accent! It's annoying the hell out of me!"

"It ain't an accent!"

* * *

><p>"Bon, I'm back," his best friend called out as he appeared in the doorway, his pink hair matted on the top of his head, "he doing any better?"<p>

"No, he's still unconscious," Bon said quietly from his spot by the Prince's bedside, "his Royal Guard coming?"

"Yeah, Trey called the rest of them. They'll be here soon."

Bon gave his best friend a nod and didn't even look up as Shima left the room, his attention solely on the Prince. He was lying unconscious on the bed, his breathing soft and barely a whisper, his chest barely moving with each feeble inhalation. His wounds were wrapped up and the blood was washed off his skin, the resulting cleanliness ending up revealing a lot more wounds and bruises that the demon had. Bon felt bad for him. Yes, he was a demon, but the Prince hadn't deserved all the suffering the bruising and broken bones had caused, nor the enchantment that had been put on him. The hollow and distant look in those midnight blue eyes only made the exorcist want to pull the demon out of that enchantment himself, though he didn't know how he would. He'd rather have the tough acting, cussing Prince than the beaten and unconscious one. His feelings for the teen haven grown since he last saw him, and not in the way he would've liked at first, but there were special circumstances at the moment. The Prince was at his most vulnerable and needed someone to protect him until his Royal Guard could get here, which would, hopefully, be any minute now.

"If only you weren't a demon," Bon said softly, reaching out and stroking the Prince's hair, "then maybe it wouldn't have ended up like this."

"Where is he?" a loud voice demanded from outside the room, making Bon jump slightly. He raised his head just in time to see Trey appear in the doorway. "He's in here, Lina!" Trey called out, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it.

Seconds later six others walked in, the twelve year old of the group pushing past all of them and checking over the Prince. The twin girls sat on the end of the bed and watched Rin, the girl with the short pink hair gazed at him in worry, the nine year old stood in the corner, and the other twin brother leaned against the doorframe.

"Is Prince Rin going to be alright, Drew?" asked one of the young sisters, her hair cut short.

"He won't die, will he Drew?" asked the other.

"He's gonna be fine, Kimi, Kati. You two go hang out with Kira and Lina in the living room while I take care of the Prince," Drew said calmly, an obvious worried look in his eyes.

The girls let out a soft whine and followed the young boy and older girl out of the room, as he ordered the other twin, Treavor, to get his stuff out of the car, leaving Trey sitting on the edge of the bed and Drew checking over the demon.

"Is he going to be alright?" Bon hesitated to ask, as he watched Drew.

"Once I give him some medication and get the bullets out, he'll be fine," Drew replied, examining the exorcist, "we won't be able to break the enchantment, until he wakes up."

"It ain't that hard ta wake up, Princey," Trey said, frowning, "just—_ouch_!"

"Don't mention that, right now," Drew growled, pulling his hand back from where it had smacked the older male, "let me null the pain and take care of the infection first."

"Fine," Trey muttered, rubbing the back of his head as Treavor came back in with a medical bag, handing it to Drew.

"Now, just be quiet while I take care of the Prince," Drew ordered, "this is going to take awhile."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

"Prince Rin is awake!" called the younger twin girl, her pigtails bobbing as she appeared in the doorway.

Bon and the Prince's bodyguards up in an instant and all but sprinted into the room the Prince was occupying. Trey was the first one at Rin's side and looked at his vacant eyes, before looking at Treavor, a pissed off look on his face.

"It's one of Amaimon's," Trey growled, a look of pure hatred on his face, "I thought we ditched him."

"Let's just lift it before it's too late," Treavor said, walking over and grabbing his twin's hand, "the Prince has been through enough."

Trey gave his twin a nod, and Bon watched as Trey leaned over Rin and gave the Prince a smile before gently kissing him. Bon became angry in an instant, almost as if it were an automatic reaction and something had snapped inside of him, unleashing this new found feeling within him. The teen had the huge urge to walk over and smash Trey's face in.

The bodyguard backed away and turned to look at Bon, probably having noticed his glare. "So yah are bonded wit Princey," he said, amusedly, smirking at him, "either way, yah got nothing tah worry about. We just had tah lift tah enchantment. Tah only way we can do tat is tah make some kind of physical contact, lover boy. So cool it and say hello tah yah lover."

Eyeing the male, Bon walked over to the Prince and sat on the edge of the bed. A sense of relief washed through him as he saw the hollow gaze in the demon's eyes fading, the Prince letting out a grown and closing his eyes shut.

"Someone shut off the fucking lights," Rin growled, hissing in pain due to his shifting about, "it hurts my dam eyes."

"On it Princey," Trey said happily, letting go of his brother's hand and walking over to shut off the lights, "nice ta have yah back."

"When did I ever leave, you ass?" Rin hissed when the lights had been shut off.

"After Amaimon put yah under an enchantment," Trey said calmly, looking at the Prince. "We couldn't find yah and yah lover's friend ended finding yah in an alleyway."

In an instant, the Prince's face was as pale as it had been when Shima had found him as Trey mentioned the older Prince's name. Treavor shook his head in dismay and walked over, smacking Trey in the head.

"You know better than to talk about him in front of the Prince, moron," Trey growled.

"Sorry, Treav."

"I need a shower," Rin said quietly, his voice stuttering and in panic. He sat up and hissed in pain, Treavor instantly beside him and trying to get him to lay back.

"Easy, Prince, you're still in pain," Treavor warned, gesturing at the makeshift cast Drew had put on the Prince's left arm, "you broke your arm and a few ribs. You're not going anywhere for awhile."

"But I wreak of him," Rin stuttered, a look of fear in his gaze, "he touched me, Treavor."

"Just take it easy and breath," Drew ordered as he walked into the room, "it won't take much to fix this."

"It's practically soaked into my skin," Rin whimpered, tears forming in his eyes, "it's disgusting."

"Just breath," Drew repeated, walking over to Bon and giving the exorcist a pat on the back, "just hug Bon and it'll go away."

"I'm not touching him," Bon clearly stated, looking at the Prince's doctor.

"Then he's only going to get worse," Drew said in a deadpan, "you only need to make short contact with him. After he's calmed down you can let him go."

"Fine," Bon said, as he sat on the edge of the bed, "but then I'm gonna have to leave. I've still got my exorcist duties, and Shima's stopping by later."

"Whatever, just fix Princey and get yah butt moving," Trey said, frowning, "yah could've left already."

Bon glared at the bodyguard and gently wrapped his arms around the terrified Prince, the demon fitting perfectly in his arms. Rin slowly calmed down and laid his head against Bon's chest, his demonic tail swaying against the pillow behind him. The Prince fell completely calm in his arms and softly purred, burying his face into Bon's shirt and closing his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Is he ever this calm?" Bon asked in confusion, watching as the Prince cuddled close to him, almost as though he had turned into a cat.

"Nope," Trey said in amusement, "Princey is always cussing and pissed off."

"He's only this calm because you've mated with him," Drew said, watching the Prince's reactions, "whenever a demon mates they bond with their lover, creating a nearly unbreakable connection between the Beta and the Alpha. When the Beta is close enough to their Alpha, they'll become calm and relax in the presence of their mate. The Alpha's scent sooths the Beta and practically turns them into a calm and content purring heap, which is what you're seeing now. As long as you're close to him, he'll stay calm and relaxed. If you leave before your scent soaks into his skin, he'll turn back to normal or have another panic attack, and if you abandon him, he'll search for you till he finds you."

"So, I'm stuck with him?" Bon asked, frowning.

"Not really," Treavor said, "if he mates with someone else, the bond between you and him will shatter, but neither of you would have the will power to do that, now, not at this stage."

"Stage?"

"In simple terms, tah both of yah are bonded so close tat yah won't be able ta break yah bond," Trey said, leaning against the wall, having left the Prince's bed side moments ago, "yah stuck wit him now, exorcist. Sides, yah wouldn't leave Princey either way. Yah were pissed at me when I kissed him ta break tah enchantment. Yah are bonded wit him too strongly ta break it now."

Bon let out an irritated growl and Rin looked up at him, giving him a questioning look. The crystal blue eyes stared up at him, causing a soft blush to dust itself across his cheeks.

"Is something wrong?" Rin asked, looking right up at the exorcist.

"Yah, lover boy don't want ta stay wit yah," Trey said, giving Bon a smirk.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Rin asked, looking up at him in worry, "am I being a bother? Do you want me to leave? I can go back home."

"No, it's fine," Bon said quickly, immediately becoming guilty from the sad look in the demon's eyes, "I just have some errands to run."

"Will you be back?" Rin asked innocently.

"Yeah, I will," Bon said softly, brushing the demon's cheek, "I promise."

Rin smiled happily as Trey smirked at him, a look on his face that clearly read "told yah, yah can't break it".

* * *

><p>Akira: *walks in, frowning* did you finish your essay, yet?<p>

Scarlett: *throws it at Akira* yeah, all seven pages. Now go away *shoos away*

Akira: *frowns even more* what's so important, now?

Scarlett: *turns to, from working on a digital piece of art* I'm trying to work on Shima in a maid's dress. It's for a cute and short YukiRen thing I made up for Yukio's birthday. It needs major editing, but his birthday isn't till September; so I have time.

Akira: What's so great about Shima in a maid's dress? *walks over and looks over shoulder, face immediately turning red* wow

Scarlett: and it's only the sketch

Trey: *walks into room and see's Akira* I thought I smelled a human. What yah doing, now?

Scarlett: *looking at my sketch of Shima in a maid's dress

Trey: Oh, that really cute one?

Scarlett: *frowns* I only have one sketch

Trey: *frowns* oh

Scarlett: whatever, I'm posting it as a sketch dump so the fans can check it out on my main deviantart account. *turns to the two of them* now get out, so I can draw peacefully

Trey: are yah saying we can't get along, Princess?

Scarlett: that is exactly what I'm saying, now get out

*both mutter a fine and walk out of room*

Akira: I still hate you, you filthy demon

Trey: I'm a half-demon yah pathetic human!

Akira: you're not worth my time *walks off*

Trey: come back and say tat ta my face! *walks after*

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

**And to my wonderful viewers! If you have any questions about the characters, plot, or any terms i use; don't be afraid to ask! You can ask the characters any questions you have, and you can ask me as well! We'll pretty much answer** **anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary I Made up and Use:<strong>

**Royal Guard: **A group of assorted demons that are given to a Prince to protect him from potental enemies. Not every Prince uses their Royal Guard.

**(will have more as I go along)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

"Princey, Bon's back!" called one of the older Prince's bodyguards as Drew was tending to his wounds, Bon appearing in the doorway moments later.

"You feeling any better?" Bon asked, pulling off his soaked exorcists jacket.

"No, my arm hurts like a bitch." Rin hissed as Drew put disinfectant on an open wound. "Why the fuck do you care?"

Silence rang out through the room and Rin turned to see Bon looking at him in shock. Drew let out a sigh.

"Prince, you're bonded with him," Drew said calmly, wrapping up the wound, "try and take it easy on him, he calmed your panic attack earlier."

"I didn't have a fucking panic attack," Rin growled at his doctor as Bon silently left the room.

"Yah did, Princey," Trey said in amusement, appearing in the doorway, "yah don't remember it, cause tah enchantment was still in effect after we lifted it."

"Enchantment?"

"It was one of Amaimon's."

Rin stared at his bodyguard in shock and felt all the color drain from his skin just as Bon walked back in again.

"And Princey's on his way tah another panic attack," Trey sighed. Drew was completely calm beside him as he tied the bandages.

"Prince?"

"He touched me," Rin said quietly, his body shaking, "he told me to walk right past them."

"Bon, lets calm him down before he loses all reason, again," Drew ordered. Trey shook his head, sighing.

Bon was next to him in an instant, and wrapped his arms around the Prince, gently rubbing his back. Rin had the sudden urge to push him away, but the exorcist's scent drifting around him caused the Prince's fears to slowly ebb away as if they had never existed. A wave of calm and reassurance washed over him as his body relaxed against the teen's, his tail involuntarily swaying in bliss. The Prince unsure of what had just happened, but felt safe in the male's arms. It was completely new to him; he didn't like it at all.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Rin demanded, his voice not even the slightest bit harsh or cruel. His body refused to pull away from the teen.

"He calmed yah down, Princey," Trey said amusedly.

"His scent did, if we want to be precise here," Drew added, "what you described to Trey as ginger and spices with a hint of citrus."

Rin looked at the two in question and breathed in the exorcist's scent. Only to smell the ginger and spices waving off of him, a small trace of citrus lingering. His muscles relaxed in the teen's hold. Trey gave him a slight smirk, and the Prince found the willpower to finally push away from the teen with his only good arm. His muscles tightened in an instant and the urge to punch the exorcist became a strong one.

"Don't touch me," Rin hissed, glaring at the teen next to him, "don't even come near me."

"Aww, don't be cruel, Princey," Trey said, with a laugh, "lover boy is trying ta make yah feel better."

"Well he can do it without touching me," Rin growled.

"That's a false statement, Prince," Drew pointed out, "he can't calm you without making physical contact, and—"

"I don't need your bullshit, Drew!" Rin practically growled, "I hate being touched and that's that! So just don't touch me!"

Drew let out a sigh in dismay and left the room. Trey gave the Prince a smirk before following him, locking the door behind him with a resounding click. Bon was still sitting beside him. The Prince panicked, but his anger easily concealing it.

"Trey, get your ass back in here and unlock the fucking door!" Rin yelled, his inner fire begging to be released even in his weak state.

"No can do, Princey!" Trey teased from the other side of the door, his voice muffled by the thick wood, "yah and your lover make nice!"

"Trey, don't you try my patience!" Rin growled, "I'll get up and open the fucking door myself!"

"Good luck wit tat one, Princey!" Trey said amusedly. Rin then heard the sound of footfalls getting dimmer, identifying it as Trey walking away from the door. The realization pissed off the Prince even more.

"That bastard is going to get it, when I get the damn door open," Rin growled, finagling his way to the edge of the bed, "I knew he'd pull this shit on me."

"You need some help?" Bon asked. He was calm, acting as if the two of them being locked in the room wasn't his fault at all. Rin begged to differ.

"No, just stay there, and don't touch me," Rin ordered, trying and failing miserably to keep the cast from rubbing against his bruised side.

"Rin—"

"Forget the fucking cast!" Rin growled. The thing bursted into blue flames suddenly, and Bon stared at the demon in shock. "The thing is pissing me off."

"You shouldn't have done that," Bon said, watching as the Prince attempting to stand, "and I suggest— "

"Don't suggest shit," Rin growled, his muscles tensing as he pushed himself off the bed, "I'm perfectly fi— "

The second Rin was standing on his own two feet, a wave of exhaustion hit him and pain shot right up his legs like a bolt of electricity. The Prince's legs gave out and he collapsed. In an instant, Bon was on his feet and had his arms wrapped around the Prince's waist, careful not to hit the demon's broken and uncasted arm. Rin let out a hiss of pain, and bit his lower lip, trying to hold back the tears. The exorcist carefully lowered him to the floor and leaned the Prince against himself as the demon panted in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. Bon gently stroked the Prince's hair. The simple and soothing gestured slowly calmed the demon and made Rin purr as he completely forgot about the pain and instead enjoyed the simple stroke of Bon's fingers through his hair, his tail swaying in comfort and affection.

"You're pretty tame for a demon," Bon chuckled above him.

Rin opened his eyes and glared up at him. "I'm only like this because I got drunk and mated with you," Rin said, his words coming out a soft and nonthreatening growl, "you turned me into a fucking Beta, you moron."

"Could you tell me what the hell a Beta and Alpha means, then," Bon said, frowning at the Prince. "Everyone keeps bringing it up and I have no idea what they're talking about."

"That's because you're a human," Rin muttered, not meeting the eyes of the exorcist. "Your kind doesn't know what goes on beyond the barrier."

"Then enlighten me," the exorcist said. The Prince looked up at him in shock. "You've lived there your whole life and I haven't. So just tell me what I need to know."

"Who says you won't just go tell the order what I said after this?"

"Why would I do that when you're in my house and injured? Besides, the order is after you, not your territory."

"Why are they after me? I didn't do shit!" Rin growled, sitting up properly so he was no longer in the exorcist's calming hold. "I'm just a fucking demon. What can they gain from me?"

"I'll tell you, if you tell me what I want to know," the exorcist bargained.

The Prince turned and glared at him. "Fine," Rin said. He let out a frustrated sigh as the teen coaxed him to lean against him. "To make it as simple and easy, as Mephisto told me, an Alpha is a pretty much the dominant partner while the Beta is the submissive. The Alpha is always male, there's no biological way around that. On the other hand, the Beta can be either male or female in our species. A lot of the time the Betas are the stronger between the two, though they practically melt to their Alpha's touch and go all romantic and gooey on them." Rin growled in disgust as he continued, "They're pathetically weak in their Alpha's arms, but deadly if you piss them off. You could call it the apocalypse for the person who challenged a Beta, and that wouldn't be an understatement. Just getting too close, or threatening their Alpha will get a Beta's blood boiling. Overall, if you don't piss them off they're practically harmless."

"Are you born a Beta or an Alpha?" Bon asked, stroking the Prince's hair soothingly.

"Yeah, it's in your blood," Rin said with disgust, "it's a genetic thing."

"So you were born a Beta," Bon pointed out, "I never turned you into one."

"That doesn't fucking matter!" Rin yelled, sitting up and glaring at the teen. "The fact that I'm a Beta is bad enough, but I've got my own older brother trying to get a hold of me and forcibly mate with me! The guy already fucking scares me, and he won't leave me alone! He's never going to stop until I'm in his hold and under him. He'll never give up till I'm his … it's disgusting."

By the time Rin had finally gotten over his outburst he was in tears and using his only good arm to cover his face, feeling utterly disgusting himself. All he wanted was a nice hot shower to get rid of the layer of disgust crawling all over his skin. Likely it would take a few good showers and a few layers of skin with it as it finally disappeared. He was disgusted with himself, even, for being born a Beta and being the next successor after his father. He never wanted any of this, never asked for any of it, he had been born with it. It was a part of him, and it made him want to vomit, made him want to drown himself in holy water and hope he'd die before he suffocated, though he doubted he would. He just wanted to be a normal demon with no strings attached. Then maybe he'd be free from the suffocating feeling of his life and have the power to do what he wanted without his father punishing him for it.

"It's alright. You don't have to cry," Bon said quietly, gently wrapping his arms around Rin and being careful of his broken arm. "I didn't know your brother was like that. I wouldn't have said anything, otherwise."

"But I can't get away from him," Rin sobbed, clinging to the exorcist's shirt with his good hand, "he's everywhere I go, now. He wants me before mating season gets here. I don't want to be alone with him. He'll end up killing me."

"Easy, slow it down. What the hell do you mean by a mating season? Can't you just mate and be done with it?"

The Prince shook his head and buried his face into Bon's shirt, wanting and wishing for the teen to hold him, to get rid of the pain in his chest. If the guy was really his Alpha, then he could dispel the pain building up in his heart.

"Not if the Alpha wants an offspring," the demon said through sobs, "that's what mating season is for. It's the only time a Beta can get pregnant, and they have to be in Ghenna or it doesn't work. That's what he wants from me. He wants to drag me back to Ghenna so he can get me pregnant, and Beta's can't leave Ghenna when mating season starts. They're stuck in Ghenna, until it's over."

"How long does it last?" Bon asked, a slight hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Four days," Rin sobbed, practically clinging to the teen and wishing the exorcist could protect him from his older brother.

Bon gently stroked the demon's hair and held him close to him. "It's alright," Bon softly spoke, his voice alone soothing to the demon's ears, "as long as you're here I'll protect you. He won't get to you, I promise."

The simple, yet meaningful words calmed the Prince far more than the exorcist would ever believe. The former pain in his chest turned into a peaceful and calm feeling, and Rin felt his tail sway against the floor and the tears slowly fade. Bon was holding him close and never letting go once. Rin realizing the teen in front of him was _his_ Alpha, and no one could ever replace him, no one would ever be able to take his place, not even his older brother.

"I've always wondered why you humans make such stupid promises," a venomous voice behind them spoke, "your kind is far too weak to protect a little Prince from a demon. It's such a pointless promise."

Rin felt his whole body stiffen and reluctantly turned to see Amaimon sitting on the window ledge, giving the younger Prince his blank and emotionless stare. The guy's face was practically impossible to read. Amaimon jumped off the ledge and walked over to them.

Bon seemed to pick up on who Amaimon was, and protectively wrapped his arms around the young demon, glaring at the older Prince. Rin was shaking from head to toe in the exorcist's arms, wanting to call out for his bodyguards but knowing it would be no use. He was in the range of Amaimon's enchantments and it would only take a second for the older demon to use one, making the teen wish Trey would barge in for a stupid reason and see what was going on. Amaimon reached out to touch Rin, and the young Prince shrunk back from the touch and into the exorcist's chest, holding back a whimper. Bon let out a low growl in warning.

Amaimon look at the two of them curiously. "Why are you still protecting him, I wonder," Amaimon said more to himself than to them. "No human has ever tried to keep something I want away from me; you're the first. You couldn't have mated with him. Brother never lets anyone touch him. So why are you holding him? He doesn't belong to you."

"He doesn't belong to you either," Bon growled, holding the demon close to him and trying to comfort him. He rubbed Rin's back with big, comforting sweeps of his arm.

"Yet he doesn't belong to you," Amaimon repeated, "so it doesn't matter who he's with."

Without another word, or even a hint that the older Prince had moved, Rin was pulled from the exorcist's hold and into his older brother's. The demon cried out in pain as Amaimon was holding his broken in his hold, having pulled him from Bon's grip like that. The exorcist was unable to register what had happened, and before he knew it Rin was in his older brother's grip and powerless.

"Rin!"

"Tre—!" The demon was cut off by Amaimon's hand over his mouth. The older demon wrapped his arm around Rin's waist, leaving him utterly helpless.

"I told you not to call for your bodyguards, brother," Amaimon warned, grabbing the broken arm and twisting it. Rin screamed out in pain. "I'll have to punish you, again."

Before Rin could even get a hold on the pain he was feeling, his older brother bent his arm back until it dislocated from his shoulder and the young Prince screamed out in pain, losing consciousness soon after.

* * *

><p>Trey: *walks in and notices the dark feeling in the room and turns to look at Scarlett, who's slouching in the computer chair and glaring at the screen* what's wit yah, Princess? Yah don't look happy. Was tat dance tat bad?<p>

Scarlett: *turns around in chair, and says sarcastically* oh, no! It went perfectly! the guy comes to pick me up not dressed and not ready at all! After that everything went peachy, then I have to walk a mile, in heels, so my dad could pick me up; cause the idiot didn't tell me w were walking! So my good dam feet hurt! and I'm kind of pissed! *turns back to computer and starts frantically typing*

Trey: *sighs and grabs the back of the wheelie computer chair and wheels her out of the room* yah need plenty of chocolate, Princess. And some nice people ta talk ta yah.

Scarlett: no I don't! *puts feet down and halts the chair* I need to type the next chapter!

Trey: no yah don't, Princess. *picks her up out of the chair and starts carrying her* yah need some nice alone time.

Scarlett: No I don't! I just need to type till my fingers hurt!

Trey: they should already hurt, yah idiot. Yah got a those stupid bumps on yah fingers, cause yah got a paper cut. They should hurt like hell.

Scarlett: *pouts* they do

Trey: *sighs and sets her down* then tell me what else is bothering yah, Princess.

Scarlett: *looks up at Trey and hugs, almost crying* Leelan doesn't what to go to homecoming with me! *buries face into shirt* and she's constantly talking about some guy and barely paying attention to me! I think Leelan's cheating on me!

Trey: *sighs and hugs back, rubbing back* yah defiantly need some chocolate, Princess. Let's get yah some candy and we'll go hang out wit tah other Beta's.

Scarlett: I don't wanna

Trey: *sighs and picks up* taa bad, Princess. Yah need some alone time, wit some people who care about yah.

Scarlett: *face buried into shirt* can I have my laptop?

Trey: whatever yah want, Princess. *walks down the hall and disappears into one of the second floor rooms* Hey guys, Princess needs some Beta alone time!

Lina: What happened now? I demand to know who pissed off the Red Rose! *gets smacked* ouch! sorry!

Trey: *walks out of the room and heads back down the hall to retrieve Scarlett's laptop* and that's what yah get, for giving out spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>mating season<strong>- The time of year, when the season changes, and when Beta's can become pregnant. Although, it only works if the Beta's are in Ghenna territory. It's also the time of year Beta's go into heat and are locked in Ghenna, till mating season is over. A typical mating season lasts 4 days, but can last up to 10 rarely.

**Beta**- The submissive partner, or uke, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species, they can be either male or female. They are commonly stronger then Alpha's and are more dangerous. Pissing them off, by either getting too close or threatening their Alpha, is the worst mistake you can make. By challenging a Beta is such a manner, is like trying to survive through an apocalypse full of the Beta's rage. Although they are tame and calm in their Alpha's arms. It is best not to anger them.

**Alpha**- The dominate, or seme, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species they can only be male, there is no biological way around it. Alpha's are the Beta's support and protection. It is practically their job to protect them in every battle situation. They can also calm their Beta's just by touch, or by scent. An Alpha can calm their Beta's, if they go feral, and can find them on instinct. This quality is harder for humans, but they can learn to recognize their Beta's presence. The Alpha is only as strong as their Beat and are synchronized in battle with them. They can easily read their Beta's moves and acts accordingly. It is not wise to harm their Beta; unless you want a death wish.

**(will have more as I go along)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Bon watched in complete horror and shock, as Amaimon easily dislocated Rin's arm from his shoulder and left him in an unconscious heap in the older Prince's arms. The door slamming open and Trey and the nine year old the first ones in the room, the bandages that once covered the kid's left eye gone and nothing but a plain white gaze in his left eye. Trey being the first one to see the unconscious Prince and disappear into thin air, as his twin pushed past the kid and created water out of nowhere, aiming it right at Amaimon and missing him by inches; as the older Prince easily dodged and didn't have the time to recover before Trey reappeared out of nowhere and grabbed Rin, before disappearing with the Prince. Amaimon now glaring at the two visible Royal Guard members, as the older girl walked in and glared at Amaimon so harshly it could have turned him to flames on the spot.

"What did you do to my little brother?" The teenage girl demanded, an obvious murderous intent in her voice.

"His shoulder is dislocated and he's unconscious." Trey spoke, as he reappeared next to Bon; Rin in his arms. "He won't be waking up for a good two of three hours, Lina."'

"You son of a bitch!" Lina yelled, her skin starting to change into a light purple color; her blue eyes drilling holes into Amaimon. "No on hurts my little brother and gets away with it!"

"You're a very troublesome woman." Amaimon spoke frowning, as he looked over at the unconscious Rin in Trey's arms. 'I will come back for him, so don't bother protecting him. I will make him my mate."

"I'll kill you two hundred times over, before I let you even touch him, again!" Lina growled, as she attacked Amaimon.

Amaimon jumping out of the window and Lina following him, a dangerous and murderous gaze in her eyes. Drew, who was Rin's doctor apparently, beside Rin in an instant and gingerly setting a hand on the demon's broken arm.

"We're gunna have to put him under an enchantment, before we try to relocate his arm." Drew said, as he turned to the kid who had had the bandages over his left eye, and was looking out the window. "Stop recoding it for a second and put him under one of your enchantments, Kira. I don't want the pain to wake him up."

Kira turned to Drew and gave him a nod as he walked over and placed a hand on Rin's forehead, before he walked off back to the window and went back to watching whatever he had been; not uttering a single word. Bon turning and looking at Rin in worry, as Drew lined his arm back up and forced the bone back where it belonged; relocating it, Rin letting out a soft whimper in his unconscious state. Making the exorcist get up and immediately sit beside Trey, so he could gently stroke Rin's hair and calm him; only for Trey to hand him over to Bon and help situate the Prince in a comfortable position, everyone silent as they did so.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Bon asked, hesitantly, as he gently stroked Rin's hair and held him close; feeling worthless for not being able to do a thing.

"He'll be shaky ta start wit, but Princey's going ta be fine." Trey said, because no one else was talking. "Since you're here, it'll be easier for him. You're his Alpha, he'll calm right down if you're here."

"What if he doesn't? What if I can't help him at all?"

"Then we leave Princey be and let him do his own thing, till he's got some control over himself. Tah enchantment is for tah pain, nothing else. He'll scared when he wakes up, and yah need ta be here when he does. He'll need yah."

"How am I supposed to help, when I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do?" Bon demanded, looking at the Prince's bodyguard. "I'm not a demon. I don't have your instincts."

"Then we'll teach yah." Trey said with a smirk. "Treav and I are tah best Beta and Alpha match you'll find here."

"No way in hell!" Treavor practically screamed, glaring at his twin. "That was one time and I'm not bonded with you! So give it up!"

"Aww, don't yah wanna help Princey; Treav?" Trey said, as he let out a soft whine and disappeared into thin air.

"You're only doing this because you think it's funny to mess with me," Treavor growled, who was looking around the room. "and quit playing games Trey."

"Yah love my game, Treav." Trey teased, as he reappeared behind his brother and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. "Yah love ta play wit me."

"In your dreams." Treavor growled, only for Trey to grin at him and the younger twin's cheeks to turn pink. "Don't start, Tre- ah! Don't do that!"

Bon held back a chuckle as he watched Trey playing with his younger twin's hair, a playful grin on his face, as he gently rubbed his thumb against Treavor's hip. The younger male completely helpless to his older brother's touch, as he leaned back against his twin and purred; a satisfied and happy grin on Trey's face, as he looked at the exorcist and smiled.

"Lesson one, memorize your Beta's weak points." Trey said with a smile, almost like he was having too much fun teasing Treavor, and wasn't caring about how serious the situation was. "They're not only your Beta's weak spots for you, but they're your Beta's most vulnerable in battle."

Trey rubbed his arm over Treavor's left hip and the male let out a gasp and shivered in his older brother's arms.

"Treavor's weak spot is here." Trey explained, a semi-serious look on his face. "Whenever we're in battle I've always got my eye on him. If anyone finds out his weak point, I'm right there ta protect his ass. If he gets hit here, it's guuna be a lot more painful than anywhere else. It's like an Achilles' heel for a Beat. So, and Alpha's job is ta look after their Beat and protect them in battle. Beta's do get a bit protective over their Alpha's, but yah gotta get them ta realize yah got their back; which is usually determined in your first battle together. Although tah two of yah might have problems wit tat."

"Why?" Bon asked, as an explosion sounded outside.

Trey letting go of Treavor in an instant and pulling Kira away from the window, as debris hit the grass and flew into the room; the foreign objects hitting an invisible shield in front of the two, an obvious look of anger on his face. The older twin letting out a growl and looking out the window, only for him to stare out the window wide-eyed and Treavor to let out a gasp of pain as he clutched his head. Trey turning back to the Beta and catching him, as his knees gave out.

"Easy Treav, just breath and focus." Trey said calmly, an obvious look of worry in his eyes. "Tell me what yah see."

"What's going on?" Bon asked in confusion, as he watched the two twins; Kira walking back to the window.

"Treavor's having a vision." Drew spoke, as Kimi and Kati stood close to him. "It's an ability he has. He can't see the future when he wants, it just comes to him. Sometimes it's painful for him, which make Trey a perfect Alpha for him; even though Treavor doesn't want an Alpha. Trey has a soft spot for Treavor and is always the one protecting him. He can calm the pain during Treavor's visions."

"Th-There's blood…" Treavor spoke softly, his whole body shaking. "everywhere…I see the Prince…a-and Amaimon. A huge fight…-argh!"

Treavor dug his fingers into his head and Trey held his twin close to him, trying to calm the pain.

"I'm right here, just keep going." Treavor spoke softly, rubbing Treavor's soft spot. "It's alright."

"The P-Prince is fighting Amaimon…a-and the other Prince's." Treavor spoke through the pain, everyone staring at the younger twin in shock. "I-I can't hold it, it's fading."

"You've done enough, Treav. Don't push yourself." Trey said reassuringly, as he looked toward the Prince in Bon's arms. "Just relax and-"

"Shit!" Treavor bit into his lower lip and dug his nails into his skull, everyone in the whole room turning to look at the two; as Trey gave his twin a look of worry. "Lina's gunna lose it…Amaimon pissed her off…fire and-"

"Kira, Kimi, Kati, go after Lina and tell her Rin is gunna be alright." Trey ordered, as he held his brother tightly in his arms. "We'll sat wit Princey."

Bon watched as the three gave a nod and headed out of the room, Kira bandaging his left eye back up as the door closed; leaving Drew an Trey the only ones who could actually protect the Prince in the exorcist's arms, considering Treavor could barely stand on his own, now.

"Drew, go get Bon's gun. If Amaimon comes back, he'll need it." Trey ordered, as he sat on the floor and had his win lean against him.

The doctor gave the older twin a nod and quickly left the room, as Trey spoke soft and kind words to his twin. Bon watching as Treavor's face turned from a pained one to a calm and relaxed one, Trey gently smiling at his twin and rubbing the Beta's soft spot; the both of them as happy and content they could ever be. Just the sight of the two making Bon smile and look down at the Prince in his arms, as he gently stroked the demon's hair and Drew came in with the exorcist's gun; some bullets in his other hand.

"Here, I got you some of my specially made bullets. One hit and it ensures the demon goes right back to Ghenna." The young male explained, as he loaded the gun with them and handed the weapon over to Bon. "They were an experiment I had been working on, but they came out wrong. You can keep them."

Bon gave the doctor a nod and took the weapon, as Lina came waltzing in; the murderous look still in her eyes.

"Where is he?" Lina demanded, till her eyes fell on the unconscious Prince in Bon's arms and quickly rushed over to them; her murderous gaze gone and the worry back in her eyes. "Is he alright? Will he wake up?"

"He's fine, now." Drew replied. "I relocated the bone back in place and we've got an enchantment going for the pain. He'll wake up in a few hours."

"Well there's nothing to worry about, anymore then." Lina spoke happily, looking at Bon and smiling. "I took care of Amaimon. He won't be come back, till he can walk with both legs and his fingers are back where they belong. That'll teach him never to hurt my little brother, again."

Bon stared at the demon teen in shock and felt a wave of fear crash over him, as if her very presence was suffocating him; warning him never to harm her little brother, who was safely in his arms. Lina giving him a wink and standing up, before heading for the door; as she continued to speak:

"That'll teach a heatless and non-caring Alpha to hurt my little Beta of a brother." She said confidently, as she walked out of the room.

"Don't mind her." Trey said, snapping Bon to attention. "She's a very rare Beta, who has tah personality of an Alpha; but tah care and compassion of a loving Beta. Lina's just protective of Princey, she practically acts like his mother. She's just trying ta protect him."

Bon gave the older twin a nod and looked down at the young Prince in his arms, as he gently stroked his hair.

"And don't bother listening ta her." Trey added. "Wit a bit of teaching, you'll be perfect for him."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *sitting in the living room on the second floor, with laptop on lap and several pieces of candy eaten; Lina and the twin girls with* There, I got another chapter done! *sighs and leans back into couch*<p>

Lina: *smiles* you look a lot better, Rose

Scarlett: *frowns* stop calling me that. Just because I told you where I think this story is going, doesn't mean you get to call me by my future codename.

Kimi: But it sounds so cool, Rose!

Kati: Yeah! The Red Rose sounds so awesome!

Scarlett: *sighs and starts pulling up the Ao no Exorcist manga pages and episodes* just don't call me that, while the camera is on.

Treavor: *looking at screen over shoulder* At least Trey isn't here calling you a Princess. The Red Rose sounds way better than Princess.

Scarlett: true *messes with word program and finds the last Hellfire chapter* but I've got a ton to update today. I just want it to end!

Treavor: *laughs a little* I'll get you some more candy, Rose *gets up and heads for kitchen*

Scarlett: Don't call me that!

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

**And to my wonderful viewers! If you have any questions about the characters, plot, or any terms i use; don't be afraid to ask! You can ask the characters any questions you have, and you can ask me as well! We'll pretty much answer** **anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary I Made up or Use:<strong>

**Royal Guard: **A group of assorted demons that are given to a Prince to protect him from potental enemies. Not every Prince uses their Royal Guard.

**mating season:** The time of year, when the season changes, and when Beta's can become pregnant. Although, it only works if the Beta's are in Ghenna territory. It's also the time of year Beta's go into heat and are locked in Ghenna, till mating season is over. A typical mating season lasts 4 days, but can last up to 10 rarely.

**Beta:** The submissive partner, or uke, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species, they can be either male or female. They are commonly stronger then Alpha's and are more dangerous. Pissing them off, by either getting too close or threatening their Alpha, is the worst mistake you can make. By challenging a Beta is such a manner, is like trying to survive through an apocalypse full of the Beta's rage. Although they are tame and calm in their Alpha's arms. It is best not to anger them.

**Alpha:** The dominate, or seme, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species they can only be male, there is no biological way around it. Alpha's are the Beta's support and protection. It is practically their job to protect them in every battle situation. They can also calm their Beta's just by touch, or by scent. An Alpha can calm their Beta's, if they go feral, and can find them on instinct. This quality is harder for humans, but they can learn to recognize their Beta's presence. The Alpha is only as strong as their Beat and are synchronized in battle with them. They can easily read their Beta's moves and acts accordingly. It is not wise to harm their Beta; unless you want a death wish.

**Soft Spot:** A Beta's weak point for their Alpha and in battle. In battle, a Beta's soft spot is like their Achilles' heel. If they are injured there, it hurts more than any other injury. Although it can be used to calm a Beta down, if their Alpha chooses to do so.

**(will have more as I go along)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Rin let out a groan, as he slowly woke up, and opened his eyes; only to be looking right at Bon. The exorcist laying beside him, the two of them back on the bed, and the male fast asleep beside him. Bon's arms securely around his waist and the lights out, the room completely dark around him and the only light coming from the window by the closet. The light illuminating the exorcist's face, in the dark room, making the Prince want to reach out and touch his face. To caress his cheek and feel the warmth of his skin; which wasn't going to happen at the moment. Not with him laying on his good arm and his broken one sore, despite the enchantment that was put over him for the pain. Plus, there was no way he was going to try and get himself comfortable; the Prince didn't want to wake up the exorcist. Not after how kind he had been to him, even though he had been so cruel to the exorcist. Rin had bounds to his anger, and this was cutting it. The Prince had gained a soft spot for the exorcist, even though he never wanted on, and mentally cursed himself for being a Beta. For mating with the stupid human by accident and bonding with him. Now he was just a cute little pet the male could carry around with him and show off, curse his dam DNA.

"You should be thanking your DNA, that you became a Prince." A male voice behind him spoke, making Rin frown.

_'How long have you been reading my mind, Drew?'_ Rin demanded, in his head so he wouldn't wake up the exorcist holding him.

"When you started talking to yourself, after you woke up." The half-demon doctor spoke, who was standing in the doorway. "How's your arms feel?"

_'A little sore.'_

"Nothing you can't handle?"

_'No, what happened to it?'_

"Your arm was dislocated and we had to push it back in place. Kira put an enchantment up for the pain, and I put a new cast on your arm. Try not to burn it this time."

_'How long have I been out?'_

"About four hours. Lina went feral, when she saw you out cold. Kira recorded it and it wasn't pretty." There was a slight pause between the two of them. "He was worried about you."

_'Who?'_

"The exorcist." Drew sighed, as Rin was supposed to know what the hell he was talking about. "We couldn't get him to let you alone for a few minutes, so I could put on the new cast. I had to put it on, with him holding you the entire time; it wasn't easy."

_'This is exactly why I hate humans. They treat us like pets, when we get attached to them.'_

"He didn't act like that at all."

_'What?'_ Rin looked toward the door and saw the serious look on his doctor's face.

"He was an Alpha protecting and caring for his Beat." Drew spoke seriously, leaning against the door frame. "Not one gesture said that you were a pet to him. He treated you like any other Alpha would, when their Beta is injured. The exorcist might've had a bit of a rough start, but he's learning fast."

"Learning? Who the hell is teaching him?" Rin growled, as he sat up; despite Bon's arms around him. "There isn't a n Alpha and Beta pair for miles."

"That's incorrect." Drew stated, bluntly, frowning at the Prince. "It seems you forgot Trey and Treavor are an Alpha and Beta pair."

"They haven't been like that for at least four years." Rin pointed out, trying to stay quiet enough so he wouldn't wake up the exorcist asleep next to him.. "Treavor doesn't want an Alpha, remember? Not after the last mating season they had together."

"Trey dragged him into this, so he wasn't very willing to start with; but he's starting to act like his old self, again."

"It won't last long, though." Rin said, quietly. "When mating season comes he'll lock himself in a room for the week. He doesn't want to be disappointed, again."

Drew gave the Prince a nod and stood up straight, letting out a sigh.

"I suggest you give the exorcist a shot." Drew advised, looking at Rin. "He's learning fast and is trying to get this to work. At least try it for a day or two, till your arms in healed. See if your comfortable with him."

"What if I am?" Rin asked quietly, a bit of worry and fear in his voice. "Then what?"

"We got straight to training the two of you to battle together. You'll have to start trusting him, and the best way to do that is in battle. He'll be your Alpha, you need to trust him."

"I can't do that." Rin said, digging his nails into the bed. "He's a human; he can't protect me."

"Then it won't take long for the two of you to end up killing one another."

* * *

><p>"Hey, get up!" An irritated voice growled next to him, as the exorcist was jabbed in the stomach.<p>

In an instant Bon was awake and alert, his guard up and a new found instinct in check. His eyes searching for the Prince, till he looked up and saw the demon frowning down at him; his demonic tail lashing about. The demon practically glaring at him and the Prince's arms crossed over his chest, making it obvious he was pissed; not like it was new or anything.

"Will you let go of me, already?" Rin growled, gesturing to the exorcist's arms around his waist. "I'm starving and I want to eat."

Bon almost let go of the Beta in his hold, and muttered a sorry, but held it back and sat up; finding this the best time to use some of what he learned to good use. The exorcist slowly moving a hand away from the Prince's waist and taking a chance, by gently brushing his fingers against the Prince's arm. His fingers gliding against the visible and uncasted skin, brushing against the bruises and healing cuts. The Beta in his arms shivering at the contact and looking up at him in shock, as if the exorcist had found out about a secret he had tried so hard to keep.

"Looks like I found it." Bon said softly, a bit of a triumphet tone in his voice.

"Found what?" Rin demanded, as if the contact had meant absolutely nothing to him at all.

"Your soft spot."

Rin tensed in the exorcist's arms and looked away, not even a hint of happiness or joy in his gaze; a scared and frighten one instead. Almost as if he didn't want any part of this, and wanted to go hide in a dark corner.

"Is something wrong, Rin?" Bon asked softly, gently rubbing the demon's arm and watching the Prince's tail sway against the bed. "Did something happen?"

"I don't want an Alpha." Rin spoke, not even bothering to look the exorcist in the eyes.

"Why not?" Bon practically demanded, wondering why the Prince had a sudden change of heart. "I want to be able to protect you, Rin."

"No, you can't protect me. I don't need an Alpha and I don't want one."

"Yes, you do. Who else is going to protect you from your brother?" Bon asked, not even daring himself to use Amaimon's name in front of Rin.

"That's the reason I have a Royal Guard." Rin said, without even spending a second to think. "I've had them longer than you, and I've done fine so far. I don't need you."

The Prince words slowly dug into Bon's heart, as he looked at the demon in pure surprise and shock; not believing the Prince's words. Rin needed him, the Beta wouldn't be able to handle being away from him; not after what he learned from Trey and Treavor:

_"If a Beta is bounded strongly with their Alpha, it may get ta tah point where they won't be able ta be away from them for a long period of time. Wit Princey's state of mind, he'll subconsciously miss yah. It'll be like a sixth sense he isn't aware of, and hell occasionally feel alone and almost scared. He'll want to search for comfort and that's be tah nearest Alpha ta him. Which could end up being Amaimon, if we aren't careful enough; and it won't matter ta him at tat point if he's afraid of Amaimon or not. The guy is an Alpha, and Princey will be drawn to him"_

"You do need me." Bon spoke reassuringly, so he wouldn't frighten the demon with a serious tone. "I'm your Alpha and-"

"Treavor is a Beta and he doesn't need an Alpha." Rin cut in. "He's gone four years without one and he's perfectly fine."

"Does he ever leave Trey's side, though?" Bon questioned, getting a surprised look from the Prince. "And I can tell he's wearing Trey's sweater. That thing has to be soaked in Trey's scent."

"Yeah, but-"

"Treavor may not realize it, but he's as close to Trey he can be, without even touching him. Bon pointed out. "The guy may say he doesn't want an Alpha, but he has one none the less."

"He doesn't-"

"He does. Treavor's subconsciously connected to Trey. he doesn't realize it, but he's so deeply bonded with his twin that he may never be able to separate from him. So don't start spouting crap about not needing an Alpha. You need one, whether you're a Prince or not. You're still a demon and-"

"BUT I DON'T WANT YOU!" Rin practically screamed, making Bon stare down at the demon in shock and disbelief. "I don't want a human as my Alpha, nor you. You can't protect me, and I don't need you. I'm capable of picking a new mate and breaking the bond that exists between us, I just need to find a demon who won't end up killing me during mating sea-"

The next moment the exorcist slapped the Prince across the face, before he could even stp himself, and glared at the Beta in front of him. Rin immediately tensing up and squeezing his eyes shut, tears rimming his eyes, as Trey came barging in; walking right up to Bon and punching him in the face, not leaving a single bit of room for leniency.

"What was tah last thing I taught yah last night?" Trey practically yelled, a serious look on his face. "Never ever hurt your own Beta! Not under any circumstances, or for any reason!"

"He-"

"I don't care what he did! We all know Princey can be stubborn, but there's always an emotional reason behind it!" Trey growled, as he turned to the now injured Prince and ignored Bon. "Yah right, Princey? Did he scare yah?"

Rin gave a slight nod and looked down at his lap, tears welling up in his eyes, as he tried to avoid their gazes; Trey gently messing up the Prince's hair.

"He didn't mean it, Princey. Tah exorcist just doesn't want ta lose yah. He's a great Alpha if yah give him tah chance."

"I don't want one." Rin whimpered, his fingers digging into his jeans; despite the pain he felt from his broken arm, that was apparent on his face. "He can't protect me and I can protect myself."

"No yah can't, Princey." Trey said, seriously. "Yah aren't strong enough ta protect yourself, and tah only way we're gonna train yah is if yah have a mate. No mate; no training."

"But-"

Trey silenced the demon with a finger and sighed.

"No arguing, Princey. Everyone else agreed on it. No Alpha; no training."

Rin gave his body guard a slight nod of understanding and Trey turned back to the exorcist.

"And yah need to apologize ta yah Beta, right now." Trey ordered, glaring at Bon. "No Alpha ever treats a Beta like tat. No apology, no breakfast for either of yah."

Without another word, Trey turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Only for Rin to flinch at the loud noise and the tears rimming his eyes to fall down his cheeks, his body slightly shaking in response. The exorcist instantly regretting having hurt his Beta, and wanting to embrace the Prince in his arms and calm him. Although his head screamed at him to take it slow and test out his Beta's level of comfort, before scaring the Prince.

"Rin, I'm sorry." Bon spoke softly, gently placing a hand over the Prince's half-casted hand.

The Prince tensing a little at the sudden contact and whimpering softly, as Bon gently brushed his fingers against his Beta's fingers and eased the demon's hand open; loosening the Prince's hold on his jeans. Helping the demon release himself from the pain and gently locking their fingers together, brushing his thumb against the demon's skin. Rin easing a bit under his gentle touch and cautiously looking at him, tears welled up in his eyes and a slight look of fear present.

"I didn't mean to hit you, I don't know what came over me." Bon said softly, watching the Beat closely as he reached his hand out and touched the slightly reddening cheek. "I should've never hit you, Rin. I'm sorry."

The Beta said nothing, as tears rolled down his face and he grabbed Bon's hand; hanging his head as he let out a sob and the Prince's shoulder's shook. Bon immediately letting go of the demon's half-casted hand and pulling the Beta into an embrace, burying his face into the nearly blue-black hair and holding the young male in an affectionate hold. Only for the Prince to let go of the exorcist's hand and grip his shirt, before burying his face into Bon's shoulder, begging for some form of reassuring contact. Bon granting the wish and gently rubbing his fingers against the Prince's left arm, receiving a purr from the Prince; despite the sobs, his tail swaying in pure bliss. The tears slowly fading and the Beta relaxing in his arms, as he leaned up against him; an enjoyable purr filling the exorcist's ears and vibrating against his chest. Making Bon smile and hold the demon closer to him, his Beta's happiness become his own; as Rin's tail thumped against the bed and swayed as it did so.

"Will you forgive me?" Bon asked softly asked, not wanting to ruin the pure moment of bliss for his Beat.

Only for Rin to look up at him, and softly smile, his purring getting louder as he spoke:

"I could never be mad at my Alpha."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *sitting at the island in the kitchen, with her laptop, eating cookies*<p>

Lina: *walks in and grabs a V8* how was school, Rose?

Scarlett: not bad *checking e-mail*

Lina: but? *breaks the seal on the bottle*

Scarlett: I went to buy a ticket for homecoming and found out they were fifteen bucks. I even stood in line for over twenty minutes. I'm not buying a homecoming ticket for that much, when I could use that for my prom ticket. It's ridiculous!

Lina; who pays fifteen bucks for a dance ticket?

Scarlett: Apparently the forty kids that were behind me *logs onto fanfiction and checks favorites* Some pathetic freshman said he was going to use his extra five bucks to bribe a girl to go to the dance with him.

Lina: That's pathetic

Scarlett: Exactly what I thought. *sighs and logs off* alright, Sims time!

Lina; *laughs at Scarlett and messes up her hair* have fun taking a break, Rose *heads for the door*

Scarlett: Thank you!

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

**And to my wonderful viewers! If you have any questions about the characters, plot, or any terms i use; don't be afraid to ask! You can ask the characters any questions you have, and you can ask me as well! We'll pretty much answer** **anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary I Made up or Use:<strong>

**Royal Guard: **A group of assorted demons that are given to a Prince to protect him from potental enemies. Not every Prince uses their Royal Guard.

**mating season:** The time of year, when the season changes, and when Beta's can become pregnant. Although, it only works if the Beta's are in Ghenna territory. It's also the time of year Beta's go into heat and are locked in Ghenna, till mating season is over. A typical mating season lasts 4 days, but can last up to 10 rarely.

**Beta:** The submissive partner, or uke, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species, they can be either male or female. They are commonly stronger then Alpha's and are more dangerous. Pissing them off, by either getting too close or threatening their Alpha, is the worst mistake you can make. By challenging a Beta is such a manner, is like trying to survive through an apocalypse full of the Beta's rage. Although they are tame and calm in their Alpha's arms. It is best not to anger them.

**Alpha:** The dominate, or seme, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species they can only be male, there is no biological way around it. Alpha's are the Beta's support and protection. It is practically their job to protect them in every battle situation. They can also calm their Beta's just by touch, or by scent. An Alpha can calm their Beta's, if they go feral, and can find them on instinct. This quality is harder for humans, but they can learn to recognize their Beta's presence. The Alpha is only as strong as their Beat and are synchronized in battle with them. They can easily read their Beta's moves and acts accordingly. It is not wise to harm their Beta; unless you want a death wish.

**Soft Spot:** A Beta's weak point for their Alpha and in battle. In battle, a Beta's soft spot is like their Achilles' heel. If they are injured there, it hurts more than any other injury. Although it can be used to calm a Beta down, if their Alpha chooses to do so.

**(will have more as I go along)**


	9. Chapter 9

A Prince With a Price Chapter 9-

"Trey, get the fuck away from the stove!" The Prince growled, as he shoved Trey away from the cooking appliance and attempted to save the burning food. "I really don't know why you bother, when all you do is burn it!"

"I can still try." Trey said, frowning, as he sulked out of the kitchen; to find the Prince's Alpha being hounded by Lina with questions. "Yah apologize?"

"Yeah, I did." Bon said, slightly realized Trey wasn't the Prince's sister. "I didn't think he'd forgive me so easily."

"Princey's a Beta." Trey pointed out, as Drew walked into the kitchen to help the Prince. "Beta's forgive Alpha's easier; than an Alpha forgiving their Beta. Beta's are softies, we're just assholes."

Bon frowned at the bodyguard's last comment and got attacked by Lina, again, as Treavor walked in the room. His dark purple hair a mess and tired look on his face, dressed in nothing but his oversized shit and boxers, as he walked over to Trey and leaned his head against his chest; a look of restlessness on his face, making everyone in the whole room look at the young twin in worry. None of them had seen the younger bodyguard like this in four years, not after what had happened back then. Rin and Drew walking in with breakfast and seeing the scene in the front of them, before stopping and staring in surprise.

"Treav, is something wrong?" Trey asked hesitantly, afraid to touch his twin and get scolded.

A soft reply came from the younger twin, that no one could hear, and Trey let out a sigh; cupping the younger twin's face and having Treavor look up at him.

"Repeat Tat, please. I couldn't hear yah."

"I want to mate with you this year."

The whole room went dead silent, as Trey stared at his younger twin in pure shock; everyone staring at Treavor as if he'd gone insane. The older twin not believing what he had just heard come out his twin's mouth. Those words having not been spoken in four years, and felt like they'd never be spoken again. The look of loneliness and neglect in the younger twin's eyes, an obvious wave of loss waving off the young male; as if a part of his heart was missing, and it had been ripped open to create a gaping hole in its place. Tears present in the beta's tired looking eyes and a soft blush across his cheeks, something the older twin had missed so dearly; yet couldn't except.

"I can't put yah through tat, again, Treav." Trey said softly, his Beta looking up at him in saddened and shock. "I can't watch yah live through tat, again. I can't watch yah lose another one."

"But we can try, can't we?" Treavor pressed, the tears threatening to spill over. "I won't lose it this time, Trey. I won't fight, this time, I promise."

"Treav, I can't put yah through tat. I won't."

"But I want to try, again."

Without a second thought, the older twin shook his head and let go of his twin. Only for Treavor to slap him across the face and call him a worthless, good for nothing, Alpha; before his younger twin ran back upstairs and a door slammed shortly afterwards. trey silently sitting in a chair and digging his fingers into his hair, before hanging his head and squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. Pain forming in his chest and everyone looking at him in pity, as Rin and Drew silently dished out breakfast. The Prince setting the bodyguard's plate in front of him and walking over to sit next to his Alpha, it obvious the two had made up and Rin was trying to accept the exorcist as his Alpha.

"Did I do the right thing?" Trey asked out loud, everyone turning to look at him.

"In my medical opinion, you did." Drew spoke first, since no one would answer. "For his mental heath, it was the right thing to do."

"But?"

"But physically you could've made it worse."

"I agree." Lina spoke up. "None of us want to see Treavor like that, again, but his physical state is getting worse. He's practically a mess."

"Can someone fill me in?" Bon asked, looking at them in confusion. "You've lost me."

"Trey and Treavor mated at one point." Drew explained, looking at the exorcist. "About four years ago, on their second year of mating season together."

"Teav got pregnant." Trey spoke, taking over. "It was an accident, and I never meant for it ta happen. I thought I had been careful enough tat time, but I wasn't. I had heard some Beta's end up dying because they weren't strong enough ta carry tah offspring, and I never wanted it ta happen ta Treav."

The older twin rubbed a hand over his face and let out a sigh, before continuing.

"When he found out, Treav was tah complete opposite of what I was feeling. He was so happy tat we were going ta have a kid. I swear it tah happiest moment of his life. Back then we really loved each other, right up ta tah point we'd mate for no reason at all; if just for tah reason ta feel tah connection we shared.

Treav was happy every day, since then. He'd wake up and immediately come find me, just because he wanted ta be near me. It eventually turned into a playful little game, we shared. It was cute for awhile, but then we got called back ta be Princey's guards; again. Yah see, after Princey's punishment started, we were put on leave. Princey never left tah house, so his father just told us ta go home and live our lives, but we ended up getting called back. Apparently, because Princey's father was looking for members for Princey's royal Guard; and he wanted us ta pick them.

I wasn't keen on going wit Treav pregnant, but it was an order and Treav wanted ta go. So we ended up going and helping out. It wasn't taa hard, really. We ended up picking Drew ta be Princey's doctor, and Kira for his abilities. So overall it wasn't taa bad, but Princey's father wanted him ta have another set of bodyguards; because Treav was pregnant and he knew Treav wouldn't be able ta fight, till tah kid was born. So I had ta fight tah guys who wanted ta tryout far tah position, while Treav sat on tah sidelines. We had ta find someone who was strong, but wasn't after Princey's title.

It probably took a good five hours ta find someone good enough, but he was a Beat and he had an eye out for me. Treav picked up on it and got on ath defensive, like any Beat would in tat situation. I remember he walks up and gave me an affectionate nuzzle of some kind, just so he could get some of my scent into his skin. Tah gesture was practically harmless, but tah Beta didn't see it tat way at all. He caught tah both of us off guard and attacked Treav, before we could get a hold of what was going on. Princey's father ended up burning tah Beat, for attacking Treav, before he stopped; and Treav-"

Trey covered his face and held back the tears that werebegging to spill over and roll down hs face, most everyone done with their breakfast and the bodyguard's plate untouched; as Drew gave his shoulder an affectionate pat and Kimi hugged his arm, everyone trying to help him get through the story before he lost it.

"Treav was hurt badly." Trey forced out, as a few tears escaped his eyes. "He was bleeding really badly and his left hip was torn open. My Beta was in pain and all he did was look at me and beg me to save tah kid, but I couldn't lose him. A whole bunch of doctors took him away and I begged them ta save him, ta do anything they could.

I remember turning back ta tat Beta and glaring at him. I wanted ta tears apart tah guy, for attacking Treav; but I didn't I couldn't. I just left and sat wit Princey, till tah doctors were done wit Treav. They had ended up telling me tat he was gon ta recover, but tah kid was dead. It had died, when tat Beta had torn open Treav's hip; it was right in tah line of firs. It was dead, before they got ta it. It was tah worst news I had gotten, and I couldn't even think of telling Treav; but I had ta.

It was probably a few hours later, when he woke up. I had been wit him tah whole time and I never left his side once. He just woke up and gave me one of his smiles, as if nothing had ever happened, and asked if tah kid was still alive."

The bodyguard shook his head and let out a sob, unable to hold back the tears anymore. That day so vivid and real in his mind. The younger and cuter Treavor smiling at him, despite the bandages that were around his waist and how pale his skin was; the innocent question hanging in the air like a dead joke.

"All I could do was shake my head and hold his hand; I couldn't even speak tah words. I remember his grip on my hand tightened and I looked up at him ta see tears in his eyes. He was so upset, I could tell. All he did was squeeze my hand and cry, nothing more and nothing less. Treav wouldn't say a words ta me, or even look at me. He ended up not eating for days and refused ta see him, till he was finally healed.

I remember him walking into tah living room, where Princey and me were playing a board game of some sort, and I got up and hugged him. I was so relieved he was alright, and tat he was back, but he changed drastically in tah week and a half we were separated. tah first thing he ever said ta me tat day was-"

"I don't need an Alpha anymore, I can't lose another life; other than my own." Rin finished, as Trey lost it and was a sobbing mess in his seat. "After that, Treavor never touched Trey; again. He refused every mating season that came his way and spent days locked in a room, till mating season was over. You could say Treavor gave up on being a Beta, and it wouldn't be an understatement. He's refused hundreds of other Alphas and won't even talk about mating season to anyone, even if it's another Beta."

"Commonly, it's just the mental stress of losing an unborn child, that scarred Treavor." Drew explained, summing up the story. "I predicted it's take a few years, before he'd start to regain the need to be a Beta; once more, and it's come true."

"But he's asking for taa much." Trey forced out, as Kimi gave him a look of reassurence. "I can't mate with him, again. I know he wants another kid, but I can't give him one; not wit Amaimon after Princey. I can't risk Treav getting hurt, again, and losing another one. It scarred him tah first time, it could kill him if he loses another."

"Then at least mate with him here." Bon finally said, having been brought up to speed. "If you at least mate with him he'll feel better. The guy has been through how many mating season?"

"Sixteen." Drew said, getting a look of sock from Bon. "Mating season occurs at the start of the season change and lasts four to ten days. It's rare to last more than six, but common for it to last four days."

"Even if I would want ta mated wit him here, I can't Amaimon's after Princey and mating season is staring in a few days." Trey said, as he wiped some of the tears from his face.

"But his will started two days earlier." Drew pointed out. "He's gone four years without an Alpha for mating season, he'll go into heat earlier than the Prince will. So you'll have a small window of time."

"Small? He's got two days!" Bon exclaimed, frowning.

"But Amaimon is after Rin." Lina pointed out. "He'll come early to grab Rin and drag him back to Ghenna. So Trey only has a day to mate with Treavor."

"And how hard can that be?" Bon frowned. "We're talking about a Beat in heat, here. Just rub him the right way and get him into it."

Everyone frowned at the exorcist, who gave them a 'what?' look, as if they had no clue about what he was talking about.

"I guess it's my turn to teach you how to handle what we call a uke." Bon said, as he stood up and went to make a call. "I've got just the two who can help."

* * *

><p>"No way in hell!" Shima practically yelled, as he hid behind the teen beside him; and Rin rolled his eyes. "Over my dead body!"<p>

"I can have that arranged." Lina giggled, next to the Prince, the Aria ducking behind the exorcist.

"Lina, no killing the exorcist." Rin said, with a sigh, noticing the brunette exorcist with the glasses staring at him. "The last thing I need is father scolding me, again."

"Fine, Rin." The ex-princess pouted, leaning back into the couch and crossing her arms. "One of these days you're going to have to let me kill someone."

"If you're killing anyone, it's the Prince's older brother." Drew said, as he walked out of the kitchen. "He's overstepping way to many bounds."

"Don't mention him." Bon warned, automatically sensing Rin uneasiness, before he turned to his friends. "Anyway, you just need to show Trey a few tricks, so he can get his Beta to mate with him. It won't kill you, Shima."

"I don't want him watching, though!" The pink-haired teen exclaimed, his head peeking out from behind the exorcist. "Demons scare me."

"I'm harmless, yah idiot." Trey frowned, a small glared in his eyes. "I'm a half-demon, and I'm an Alpha ta boot. I ain't gunna hurt yah, Aria. I can tell you're a Beta all the way from here, and I already got my own Beta. So cool it and relax."

"Let's just go, Shima." The exorcists with the glasses spoke, who was still looking at Rin. "The faster we get this over with, the faster I can talk to Rin."

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Rin asked, frowning at the exorcist." I don't know you."

"I'm your brother."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Dun, dun, dun! *giggles*<p>

Akira: *smacks her in the head* your supposed to be doing your AP Lit and Comp homework!

Trey: *watching TV* give her a break, human! Princess has been behind on her updates

Akira: Stop calling me a human

Scarlett: I'm not a princess, and I had a writers block

Trey: *shrugs shoulders and flips through channels* Trying ta help

Akira: well your not, demon

Trey: for tah twentith time! *turns and glares at Akira* I'm a half-demon!

Scarlett: Trey, just give it up

Trey: Fine

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

**And to my wonderful viewers! If you have any questions about the characters, plot, or any terms i use; don't be afraid to ask! You can ask the characters any questions you have, and you can ask me as well! We'll pretty much answer** **anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary I Made up or Use:<strong>

**Royal Guard: **A group of assorted demons that are given to a Prince to protect him from potental enemies. Not every Prince uses their Royal Guard.

**mating season:** The time of year, when the season changes, and when Beta's can become pregnant. Although, it only works if the Beta's are in Ghenna territory. It's also the time of year Beta's go into heat and are locked in Ghenna, till mating season is over. A typical mating season lasts 4 days, but can last up to 10 rarely.

**Beta:** The submissive partner, or uke, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species, they can be either male or female. They are commonly stronger then Alpha's and are more dangerous. Pissing them off, by either getting too close or threatening their Alpha, is the worst mistake you can make. By challenging a Beta is such a manner, is like trying to survive through an apocalypse full of the Beta's rage. Although they are tame and calm in their Alpha's arms. It is best not to anger them.

**Alpha:** The dominate, or seme, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species they can only be male, there is no biological way around it. Alpha's are the Beta's support and protection. It is practically their job to protect them in every battle situation. They can also calm their Beta's just by touch, or by scent. An Alpha can calm their Beta's, if they go feral, and can find them on instinct. This quality is harder for humans, but they can learn to recognize their Beta's presence. The Alpha is only as strong as their Beat and are synchronized in battle with them. They can easily read their Beta's moves and acts accordingly. It is not wise to harm their Beta; unless you want a death wish.

**Soft Spot:** A Beta's weak point for their Alpha and in battle. In battle, a Beta's soft spot is like their Achilles' heel. If they are injured there, it hurts more than any other injury. Although it can be used to calm a Beta down, if their Alpha chooses to do so.

**(will have more as I go along)**


	10. Chapter 10

A Prince With a Price Chapter 10-

"You're lying." Rin growled, his tail lashing behind him. "My brothers are in Ghenna."

"That's a lie." The brunette replied, without hesitation. "Your whole life has been one big lie."

"What did you just say?" Rin growled, as he stood up; Bon immediately walking over to him and trying to calm him. "I dare you to say that , again."

"Your whole life has been one big lie." He repeated, the Aria tugging on his arm to try and get the exorcist to go upstairs and away from the now fuming Prince. "You weren't born in Ghenna, you were born in Assiah. They lied to you; all of them."

"You're the liar, you god dammed Exorcist!" Rin yelled, Bon keeping him away from the brunette and wrapping his arms around him from behind. "How dare you lie right to my face! Stop spouting shit!"

"Rin, calm down." Bon said soothingly, rubbing the Prince's arm. "I'll explain everything."

"The tell me what the fuck is going on!" Rin yelled, turning in his Alpha's arms and glaring at him. "**NOW!**"

"Yukio, Shima; both go you go upstairs with Trey. I'll talk to Rin."

Both exorcists nodded and followed Trey up the stairs, Rin glaring after the brunette; till he disappeared ,m and let out a frustrated growl. The Prince automatically turning to his Alpha and crossing is arms across his chest, his tail lashing, as Bon let out a sigh and sat in the couch. Lina giving the Prince's Alpha a warning glance and leaving the room to comfort Treavor, who was probably crying by now. Leaving Drew and Kira sitting on the opposite couch and Kimi and Kati playing with Drew's hand held video game together, the background music filling the silent room; as Bon ran a hand through his hair and looked at the Prince, holding out his arms for the fuming Beta.

"I'll explain, but you need to calm down first." Bon spoke calmly, gesturing for Rin to sit in his lap. "I don't want to get you too upset."

"I'm already upset." Rin growled, not budging.

"And I don't want to make it worse, so come here."

"I can't get any worse, trust me. I'm already pissed."

"To be accurate, if you become anymore stressed your flames could-"

"Shut the fuck up, Drew!" Rin yelled, blue flames erupting from his body and dancing across his skin; The Prince glaring at his doctor.

"Rin, there's no reason to yell." Bon spoke softly, trying to calm the fuming Beta. "Come here, I want to hold you."

The Prince turning to his Alpha and letting out a deep breath, the blue flames dulling in intensity, as Rin walked over to the exorcist and sat in his lap. Bon jumping slightly and looking at the Beta in shock, as the blue flames brushed against the exorcist's skin and didn't burn him. Rin laying his head on his Alpha's shoulder and trying to calm his flames, just as the exorcist placed a hand on his arm and the flames disappeared in an instant. The Prince looking at his Alpha in surprise and the room silent, Drew shifting against the couch.

"You calm enough to listen?" Bon asked, looking at the Prince and wrapping his arms around the Beta. "It won't take long to explain."

"Fine." Rin spoke, giving in and purring as the male holding him rubbed his half-casted arm.

Bon gave the Prince a nod and held him tightly in his arms, as Rin continued to purr and his tail swayed in bliss.

"From what I know, you and Yukio are twins and were born in Assiah. Apparently, you two were born a few days after Christmas; and your mother died giving birth to you." Bon explained Rin stiffening a bit in his Alpha's arms. "It was snowing like crazy and there was at least a foot of snow outside. Barely anyone was outside and the order had told all the exorcist's to return home; none of them realized what happened afterward."

"What did happen, Bon-Bon?" Kimi asked, having abandoned the video game and was intently listening to the story; the exorcist frowning at his new nickname.

"Yeah, what did happen?" Kati echoed.

"Your mother named the two of you, before she passed, and made a man named Shiro Fujimoto your god father. He was our strongest exorcist, the only Paladin, and a very laid back man. According to what Father Fujimoto was able to recover, before he died, one of the nurses; that helped deliver the two of you, was a half-demon. The woman had lived in Assiah her whole life, but the minute she saw the birthmark on your neck; she gave up her life in Assiah to take you to Ghenna. She stole you from the hospital and made her way through the snow, right up to the border of Ghenna. Where she gave you to a Royal Guard member, of another Prince; and died in the snow. From there you were taken to Satan and were made a Prince of Ghenna. You were never in Assiah long enough to be registered and you were made a Prince of Ghenna. In Assiah, the order investigated your disappearance and named the case 'The Snow Fallen Child'. Not long after the case was dropped, because no evidence was found, and Yukio had to grow up without his older brother.

A few years later Father Fujimoto brought the case back up, and attempted to bring you back. In just a few years he had found where you were and had presented the case in front of the order and the Prince's of Ghenna. Not long after he was murdered. After investigation, they assumed a Prince and his Royal Guard had killed him; but they weren't sure and the case was dropped. Then, six years ago, a group of exorcists discovered a little boy with blue flames covering his body; and two bodyguards wit him. At that point, they had realized Father Fujimoto had been telling the truth and started going back through th case."

"So, what does that mean?" The Prince asked, looking up at his Alpha.

"They're looking and waiting for you to come out in open, so they can keep you here and take your title. The order wants to take over Ghenna and the throne."

"That's crazy!" Rin yelled, getting out of the exorcist's arms and glaring at him. "I didn't do anything to Assiah! I never meant to be taken away, or whatever crap your spewing! I haven't done anything wrong! Why can't I go somewhere where no one is after me? Why do I deserve this?"

"You don't, Rin. I'm just telling you what you wanted to know." Bon spoke calmly, taking the Beta's hand in his. "But don't forget, that I'm your Alpha. I'll do everything I can to protect you. I promise."

"But you can't protect me from the order, you work for them!" Rin practically screamed, Lina running down the stairs and looking at the two. "And my brother is coming back for me! It'll only be a matter of time before I'm dead!"

"You're not going to die; I won't let you!" Bon yelled, the exorcist on his feet in second and the Prince flinching at his Alpha's loud voice. "No one is going to lay a finger on you, and I'll make sure of it! Not any member of the order, no other Alpha, and defiantly not your brother!"

"Bon…" The Prince let out a quiet sob and hugged his Alpha, tears welling up in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks; as he clung to the teen in front of him and cried into his shirt.

"You're my Beta, Rin, and I'm going to do everything I can to protect you." Bon spoke softly, holding the demon tightly in his arms. "It's my job to keep you safe, and I will do just that."

"Then we're starting training right now!" Lina called out from the stairs. "I'll get Treavor and we'll start immediately!"

"I'll get the equipment set up." Drew said, as he got up and headed out the front door to get some of his stuff out of the car.

"Wait a second, don't you think we should wait, till Later? Until Rin is calm enough to fight?" The exorcist asked, Rin not uttering a single word.

"In Ghenna, you don't have time to compose yourself." Lina spoke, from the stairs. "You just Shove it outside and try to kill the other person. Now get your gun and drag Rin upstairs, we've got training to do! He's coming the day after tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Amaimon let out a low growl, as he reached a group of pathetic demons blocking the entrance to the building, and watched them scurry off; just by the sight of him. The Prince wasting no time in walking up the stairs, looking down at the slip of paper in his hand and letting out an unpleasant hiss as his fingers ached. The demon had wished he had beaten his younger brother's sister quicker, but hadn't been able to keep up with her famous speed; which some say rivaled The Red Roses, but none the less he was pissed. It had taken a whole day for his legs to heal and his fingers were still in bad shape. He had resorted to sewing his fingers back onto his hand and waiting till the bones mended back together, which hadn't been fun at all. The Prince swearing he'd pay the bitch back tenfold, but knew he needed backup. If he couldn't get to Rin the first time by himself, there was no way he'd be able to do it by himself the second time. Which is how he had ended up in this trashed and run down building, the one demon he was looking for somewhere in this area. The address was four years old, but even he knew Beta's like this guy never bothered to move every matting season. There wasn't a point from the way this guy had ended up looking like.<p>

The Prince finally making it to the third floor and deliberately kicking aside a dig sized Coal Tar out of his path, the pathetic thing letting out a whimper and fleeing down the hall. As Amaimon walked down the hall and check the tarnished numbers on the doors, till he stopped in front of number seventy-five and checked the paper before knocking. Even though his brain told him to knock down the door and casually stroll in, despite the fact he actually needed this guy and didn't want to piss him off.

"Give me a second!" Yelled a voice from inside the room, as there was a smashing of glass. "I swear if this is another one of you kid's dam jokes I'll slice your throats and-"

The door swung open and the male behind it looked at the demo in front of him, his skin turning pale and his eyes going wide. The Beta in front of the Prince wearing nothing more than a pair of skinny jeans, that rode low on his hips, and sneakers; his upper body covered in intense burns. His right hand severally damaged and the left side of his face, slight burning under his right eyes, and burns covering his shoulders and left hip. The younger male's hair a snow white and tied back, stopping at the middle of his back, mint green eyes staring at the Prince in front of him.

"I-If you're here about my taxes, I've paid them." The Beta stuttered, stepping back as Amaimon walked right into his small apartment.

"I could care less about your taxes, I need you for something I'm planning." Amaimon automatically threw out there, as he made himself at home on the recliner and propped his feet up on the scuffed up coffee table. "I think you'll be interested."

"What are we talking about here?" The male asked, closing the front door and giving the earth demon a weary look.

"There's a Beta I want, but he's heavily protected." Amaimon spoke, as he reached into his jacket and pulled out some photos. "They've been specially selected and I need you to distract them, so I can take the Beta."

The earth demon held out the photos for the Beta and watched him walk across the room and take them, sitting on the couch and flipping through them. Amaimon smirking as he watched the Beta frown and pulling out two others.

"Not interested?" Amaimon mused.

"Don't know any of them, and I hate kids." The Beta said, throwing the pictures onto the coffee table. "I don't see a point in helping."

"How about now?" Amaimon asked, as he tossed the two pictures in his hand onto the coffee table; and the Beta's eyes lit up with anger. "Interested?"

"Who are you going after?" The Beta questioned, glaring at the two pictures. "Those two only work for-"

"The youngest Prince of Ghenna, Rin. I know."

"Do I have the right to kill his Beta?"

"If you do your job correctly, he's all yours." Amaimon said with an amusing smirk, as he watched the Beta's white tail lash in anger and rage.

"Then count me in."

"What's your name?"

"Kaine."

* * *

><p>"One more round, you two!" Lina yelled, as Rin let out a groan and leaned against his Alpha.<p>

The Prince's whole body aching in response to the five hours him and Bon had been training. His Alpha obviously about ready to collapse, as he tried to steady himself with his Beta's weight on him; his breathing coming out in shallow breaths. Both of them fatigued and Rin's level of concentration at zero, his flames dying in an instant and a dizzy feeling taking over.'

"I've had enough." Rin said weakly, as his legs gave out and Bon made sure he didn't hurt himself when his knees hit the wood floor. "I can't take anymore."

"I c-can b-barely br-breath." Bon forced out, as he sat on the floor with his Beta and tried to catch his breath.

"Get up, you two! We don't have a lot of time!" Lina demanded, not even a single scratch on her skin and a bow and arrow in her hand. "Who knows when he's coming back."

"He won't be coming back for a day and a half, so you can let them rest; Lina." Drew said, as he entered the room; carrying his medical bag. "besides, I need to check the Prince's arm."

"Fine, but you two are making that extra round up." Lina said, leaving the room with her bow and arrow; closing the door.

"Finally!" Rin groaned, as he collapsed against his Alpha and let out a sigh of relief. "My body is killing me!"

"Did sh-she r-really have to w-work as that hard?" Bon asked, his breathing becoming less shallower.

"She's trying to get the two of you to work together, " Drew stated as he knelt beside Rin and set a hand on his arms. "and she's succeeding so far. The two of you are getting the concept. You just need to move as one unit."

"That's impossible!" Rin whined, burying his face into Bon's chest. "How did Trey and Treavor do this?"

"Speaking of Treavor, where is he?" Bon added, having finally caught his breath. "He was here when we started."

"Treavor went into heat earlier then I calculated." Drew said, as he looked at the two. "He didn't want to ruin your training, so he left to go lock himself in a bedroom."

"Hopefully Trey got to him." Rin muttered.

"He already did. They're twin, and they've lived together for years, they know how the other acts and fights; so they can act accordingly. They also have the same past, so they know how the other feels about certain situations. They're both in sync with the other."

"Now we have to share our pasts?" Rin asked, frowning.

"That's up to the two of you, but it's easier if you know about each other."

"No way in hell." Rin growled, as Drew removed his hand from The Prince's arm. "I'd rather fight Lina, again."

"I wouldn't, I can't land a hit on her." Bon said, as he looked down at the gun laying on the floor beside them. "She's too fast."

"Lina's an assassin. It's her job to be quick and accurate." Drew spoke, as he stood up and looked at the Prince. "Your arm should be healed by tomorrow, as long as you don't put any **more **stress on it, Prince."

Rin gave his doctor a small nod and watch as he left, the metal retreating off the wall and becoming the small cube it was; before they had started training. The two teens silent, as Rin grabbed his sword and sheathed it.''

"Remind me never to battle your sister, again." Bon said, as he forced himself to stand and helped the Beta up. "She's unbeatable."

"She isn't unbeatable, The Red Rose is." Rin said, as he tried his best to stay on his feet. :Rumor has it The Red Rose can actually hold her own against my father."

"I doubt either of us can do that. We can't even land a hit on your sister."

"Maybe we'll have some luck tomorrow." Rin spoke, as he looked up at his Alpha and gave him a small pout; wrapping his arms around the exorcist's neck. "Carry me?"

"Like I'd be able to do that."

"Please!" Rin whined. "My legs hurt."

"You owe me, Rin."

The Prince smiled at his Alpha's response and kissed the male in front of him, letting out a purr in satisfaction; as the exorcist's face turned pink.

"Thank you, Bon."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *walks into the huge library, with laptop, and finds the cast from Hellfire hanging out with the cast for A Prince With a Price* uh, what are you guys doing?<p>

Trey: What's it look like, Princess? *turns and grins at, a reluctant Treavor in lap* We're hanging out, wit Princey and his buddies from the other fanfiction.

Scarlett: *frowns and copies Trey's voice* uh, yah do realize these guys are in the same fanfcition wit yah? They just don't hang out wit yah, cause yah are really annoying

Akira: *looks at Scarlett and bursts into laughter* You're too good that!

Scarlett: *glares at and growls at, pulling out a gun and pointing it at him* don't test me

Akira: *shrinks back into the chair* where'd you get that?

Scarlett: *grins and lowers gun* Yukio gave it to me

Akira: *glares at Yukio* Great idea, four eyes! Now she's going to end up killing me!

Scarlett: *smirks* Not yet, Akira. I still have use for you

Akira: It scares me, when you say that

Scarlett: I bet this would, too *red demonic tail slips out of shirt and sways around* one of Drew's expreiments went wrong and I happened to be in the room

Akira: *turns and glares at the doctor, yelling at him* What the hell did you do to her?

Drew: I accidently turned her into a demon

Akira: I can see that!

Scarlett: Just relax, Akira. *walks over and hits him with the butt of the gun* we'll fix it, eventually. Although i don't mind the tail.

Shima: It's the same color as Scarlett-chan's hair

Drew: that was a fluke in the experiment, it just copied the hair color she has currently

Akira: Her having a tail is a fluke!

Scarlett: *tail wraps around his mouth and shuts him up* If you don't behave and shut up, we'll give you a tail *looks at tail and looks at Drew* i think I'll keep it, after all. It keeps Akira quiet

Akira: *glares at and huffs*

*everyone laughs*

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

**And to my wonderful viewers! If you have any questions about the characters, plot, or any terms i use; don't be afraid to ask! You can ask the characters any questions you have, and you can ask me as well! We'll pretty much answer** **anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary I Made up or Use:<strong>

**Royal Guard: **A group of assorted demons that are given to a Prince to protect him from potental enemies. Not every Prince uses their Royal Guard.

**mating season:** The time of year, when the season changes, and when Beta's can become pregnant. Although, it only works if the Beta's are in Ghenna territory. It's also the time of year Beta's go into heat and are locked in Ghenna, till mating season is over. A typical mating season lasts 4 days, but can last up to 10 rarely.

**Beta:** The submissive partner, or uke, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species, they can be either male or female. They are commonly stronger then Alpha's and are more dangerous. Pissing them off, by either getting too close or threatening their Alpha, is the worst mistake you can make. By challenging a Beta is such a manner, is like trying to survive through an apocalypse full of the Beta's rage. Although they are tame and calm in their Alpha's arms. It is best not to anger them.

**Alpha:** The dominate, or seme, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species they can only be male, there is no biological way around it. Alpha's are the Beta's support and protection. It is practically their job to protect them in every battle situation. They can also calm their Beta's just by touch, or by scent. An Alpha can calm their Beta's, if they go feral, and can find them on instinct. This quality is harder for humans, but they can learn to recognize their Beta's presence. The Alpha is only as strong as their Beat and are synchronized in battle with them. They can easily read their Beta's moves and acts accordingly. It is not wise to harm their Beta; unless you want a death wish.

**Soft Spot:** A Beta's weak point for their Alpha and in battle. In battle, a Beta's soft spot is like their Achilles' heel. If they are injured there, it hurts more than any other injury. Although it can be used to calm a Beta down, if their Alpha chooses to do so.

**(will have more as I go along)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

Scarlett let out sigh, as the rest of the stragglers left for the day, and sat at the bar. Kiru setting down a glass of water in front of her and going back to cleaning the glasses. The front entrance to the club closing and the sound echoing in the now empty room. Akira appearing beside her in a moment and sitting down, exhaustion written all over his face.

"What are you going to do, now?" The white-haired teen asked, looking down at the bar's counter. "All the Prince's are reassembling their Royal Guards, again."

"For now; nothing." The teen said with a sigh, her tail uncoiling from her waist and slipping free from the confines of her shirt. "I want to stay hidden, till they actually need me."

"You can't stay hidden forever, Rosey." Kito spoke, as he sat next to Akira. "Amaimon is making his move soon, and he's got Kaine with him this time."

"Treavor can live through it. He has to face up to the past, to move toward the future."

"What about Rin?" Kiru asked, putting clean glasses away. "They're after his title."

"And Amaimon is just after him in general." Kito added.

"When the time is right, I'll interfere; but I don't want unnecessary bloodshed."

"He wants to mate with the youngest Prince, and he's using Kaine to get what he wants. How is that not bloodshed?" Akira pressed.

"I've seen the future, and I've lived it. I know what will happen if I interfere now, and I'm not putting the Prince's life at stake. His survival is essential for the future to come out the way it should. I can't alter it, or Rin will die."

"Then what do we do next, Rosey?" Kito asked.

'We go back to training you guys." Scarlett said, as she tilted the glass in a circle and watched the water swirl around. "When it's time for us to battle, I'll need backup."

"The let's get started." Akira said with a smirk, as he got out of his seat. "I'm excited to see The Red Rose in action."

* * *

><p>"Up and adam, Princey! Yah got more training ta do wit yah lover!" trey spoke happily, as he barged into the room; waking up the two teens still in bed. "And Treav made yah breakfast!"<p>

"Trey, go back to bed!" Rin practically yelled, as he grabbed the pillow his head was on and threw it in his bodyguard's direction; before using his Alpha's chest for a pillow. "I'm tired."

"It's almost eleven, Princey. You've slept long enough, yah taa exorcist."

"What's going on?" Bon asked beside the Prince, having just woke up and opened his eyes; sitting up a bit.

"Trey's being an ass, just lay back a little. I want to sleep a little longer." Rin half whined, his eyes half closed and his guard at zero. "I'm tired."

"Fine." Bon spoke, not bothering to argue, as he laid back.

"Oh no, yah don't! Yah two need ta get up and eat breakfast! Treav cooked it and it's almost eleven!"

"Eleven!" Bon sat up and woke up the Prince in the process, as he turned to the clock. "I've got a meeting at the order in half an hour!"

Rin let out a groan and grabbed Bon's pillow, as the exorcist got out of bed, pulling it over his head and attempting to get more rest. Bon making a whole bunch of noise as he got dressed and armed himself. His Alpha pausing for a moment to walk over to the Prince, pulling the pillow out of his grip and kissing the top of his Beta's forehead.

"If you get up and get dressed, I'll give you a real kiss." Bon whispered, rubbing his Beat's arm and listening to him purr.

"Really?" Rin asked, excitement taking over his tired state; the Beta sitting up and looking at his Alpha. "I get a kiss?"

"If you get dressed and met me in the dining room for breakfast, you will." Bon said, as he headed out the door.

The Prince perking up in an instant and getting out of bed, before pulling on his t-shirt and jeans. Right before he walked out of the room in excitement and ran into his doctor in the hallway.

"Prince, you're up an hour early." His doctor said in surprise. "Did something happen?"

"Trey woke me up and Bon said he'd give me a kiss if I got up and got dressed. Just so I could eat breakfast with him, before he leaves before his meeting." Rin said happily, the thought of his Alpha instantly cheering him up.

"Well, let me look at your arm first. If it's healed I can remove the cast for you."

Rin gave his doctor a happy nod as he followed him into the guest bedroom Drew and Kira were using, and sat in the chair waiting for him. His doctor setting a hand on his arm, as he quickly checked to see if the bone was healed; the two of them sitting in absolute silence. A few minutes passing before the doctor moved his hand from the Prince's arm and walked over to his medical bag.

"Your arm has healed completely, so it's safe to take the cast off now." Drew spoke, as he started to go through his things. "Let me get-"

"I got it, Drew. Thanks." Rin spoke as he stood up and his blue flames ate away at the cast. The Prince heading for the door, as he gave a wave. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>"Hey Bon!" Treavor spoke happily, as the exorcist walked into the dining room; the Beta's tail no longer hidden and swaying behind him in bliss. "Is the Prince coming down, too?"<p>

"Yeah, he'll be down in a few moments." Bon replied, as he sat down and watched the Prince's bodyguard as he started eating.

The Beta obviously as content as he could ever be, as he headed back for the kitchen. Trey walking out of the kitchen with a half-eaten apple in his hand, before his Beta saw him and tackled him into a hug. The Beta purring as he rubbed his cheek against Trey's chest. Rin walking down the stairs and into the room with his cast gone, before he noticed the two bodyguards and burst into laughter.

"I haven't seen Treavor this open in years." Rin laughed, as he walked over and sat next to Bon. "What'd you do to him, Trey?"

"I did what he wanted me to do." Trey said calmly, as he rubbed his Beta's hip and took a bite of his apple. "You're looking at four years of affection that has been spilling out for the past seventeen hours."

"Seventeen hours?" Rin repeated, as he looked at his two bodyguards in shock and nearly choked on his eggs. "When did he go into heat?"

"Around six last night. I'm surprised he can still stand."

"I didn't need to know that." Rin spoke with a frown. "And demon's have healing abilities, moron."

"We're half-demons, though." Trey pointed out, tossing his eaten apple into the trashcan with Treavor still clung to him. "Our healing abilities are weaker than regular demons."

"Still something I didn't need to know." Rin repeated.

"Yes, yah will, Princey! Aren't yah going ta mate wit tah exorcist?" Trey asked, Treavor's loving affection toning down by the minute.

Bon nearly choking on his orange juice, while Rin stared at his bodyguard and his cheeks turned pink.

"And your first is always your worst." Treavor finally spoke through his purrs, as he was coming back to reality. "It's unbearable, and Ghenna's barrier does everything it can to get you to mate; whether you're inside its walls or not."

"Glad ta hear your voice, again, Treav." Trey spoke, as he caressed the Beta's cheek. "You're cute when your mute, but I love to hear tat voice of yours."

Rin let out a gagging sound as Bon chuckled at his Beta and looked toward his empty plate and glass. The exorcist letting out a soft sigh and watching his Beta's tail sway randomly in the air, as Rin poked at his food and didn't even bother eating the rest. The Prince's gaze blank as he poked at the food, as if he was focusing on something important, and Bon reached out to touch his Beta's shoulder. Rin snapping out of his trace and looking at him, as the exorcist saw a flicker of worry in his gaze. Making the exorcist worry about his Beta, and wondering what was bothering him so much.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Bon asked, taking the demon's no longer casted hand and looking at his Beta. "Is something bothering you?"

"Not really." The Prince spoke, before chewing on his bottom lip. "I just have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen."

"Like what?" Bon asked, as he looked at the teen and Trey and Treavor seemed to be in their own little world.

"I don't know, but I'm sacred; Bon. I have a bad feelings something really bad is going to happen to me."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, while I'm with you."

"I know."

The exorcist gently stroked his Beta's cheek, before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on the Prince's lips. His Beats relaxing in an instant and purring at the loving touch.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise."

* * *

><p>"Well, if it isn't it Rose-chan in the flesh." A voice spoke behind the red-haired demon, as she dodged a bullet and landed by the entrance to the bar. "Still at the top of your game, I see."<p>

Scarlett turning around and letting out a growl, when she saw Mephisto standing with his back against the door. The guy no longer wearing his goofy attire, but a regular cream dress shirt and a yellow and white vertical stripped vest over it. A green tie around his neck and kaki colored dress pants. Making the guy look normal for a change, despite his freaky hair and the stupid patch umbrella clasped between his fingers. A playful and teasing smirk on his face, pissing off the Rose demon as she gave a signal for the rest of the guys to stop training and told them to leave. Kito, Kiru, and Akira leaving the room together. A curious look on Akira's face, as Kiru dragged him out and the door to the back closed with a bang. The red-haired demon's tail lashing out in warning, as she eyed the Prince.

"You still don't hide your tail." Mephisto spoke amusingly, letting out a small chuckle. "You of all people should know the second weakest part of any demon is-"

"Their tail." Scarlett finished, glaring at the man. "The first is a soft spot for any Beta, and an Alpha's Beta is any Alpha's weakness. I know, you taught me everything I know; except how to fight. Now tell me what you want from me."

"You're always so direct, Rose. I can't come to say hello?"

'No, because you don't even like me." The Red Rose growled, her tail lashing behind her. "You left us all behind in that battle and disbanded your Royal Guard. You threw us out onto the streets and left us to rot."

"That's a very unpleasant way in putting it." Mephisto spoke, watching Scarlett as she walked around the room and started picking up the bullets that had hit the floor. "I thought of it as a little vacation, so you could sharpen your skills."

"My skill were at their peak at that time, there was no way I could've improved."

"But look at you now, Rose-chan. You're to the point that you've become a myth and you've got your own codename; and I must say it suits you well."

"I don't need your flattery, Mephisto." Scarlett spoke, before she disappeared in a flash and was behind the bar in the next to toss the bullets into the trash. "Nor do I like you in my club."

"Is this a club? It's so barren." The demon spoke in a teasing voice. "There aren't any tables."

"We moved them to one of the other rooms, so we could train."

"You're training those pathetic humans?"

"They aren't pathetic!" Scarlett growled, trying to keep herself from yelled at the Prince. "They're stronger than you'd believe!"

"I guess we'll see then. You know how much I love to play games."

"All too well, now, what do you want?"

"Come back and work for me, Red Rose." Mephisto said directly, looking her right in the eyes. "I'd love to have a demon like you on my Royal Guard, once again."

"You're afraid of me." The Red Rose muttered.

"Come again?"

"You're afraid of me." Scarlett repeated, looking at the Prince. "you don't want me interfering, so you want me on your side. You want me under your control."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think; Rose?" The demon spoke in amusement. "You're just a very trusting demon."

"Bullshit!" Scarlett yelled, glaring at the man. "You don't want me interfering! You don't want me to help Rin, and you're afraid of me! Don't lie to me you worthless piece of shit!"

"My, my, looks like you've become such a vulgar young lady." Mephisto spoke teasingly. "It seems you've spent too long in this bar of yours."

"You just bring out the worst in me, when I don't want to show it." The red-haired demon spoke, glaring at Mephisto. "I said no, now get out."

"Are you actually kicking me out?"

"I'll drag you out, if I have to."

"That won't be necessary, but it you change your mind you know where to find me."

"I'd never work for you, again."

"Then we'll have to see about that, won't we Rose-chan?"

The room became silent, as Scarlett blinked and the Prince was gone. The Red Rose smashing her fist into the bar counter and the granite cracking under the force, as she cursed under his breath and hung her head. A bad feeling washing over her as she set her forehead against the cracked countertop and fought back the urge to level the building in one feel swoop.

"I'll never go back, not after the lives I've lost."

* * *

><p>Scarlett:*holds hands up* i know what you're all thinking, and don't shoot me!<p>

Trey: *picks her up and shields her* no one harms tah princess!

Treavor: *raises eyebrow and coughs*

Trey: or Trev

Scarlett: *rolls eyes from behind Trey* anyway, the other day I was on fanfiction from my tablet and saw that I joined fanfiction last year during this month so i decided to post a few chapters of this Haitused fanfiction during this month only, and then get back to it when Hellfire is done. So there's the story. You'll probably be getting a chapter out of me per week for the rest of the month.

Trey: at least yah back, princess.

Treavor: for now

Trey: whatever

Scarlett: *sighs and waves hand* anyway, on another note. I had one been asked if I had a facebook and I said no, and that I didn't believe in facebook, but I have given up and joined the rest of society. So you can now find me on facebook. If you want a quick link ,instead of searching for me, go to my profile and there is a direct link. Friend me if you want, I'll post comments on my wall, when I post new chapters and have updates and crap. If you want to friend me, send me a message or something to let me know that your friending me and how you are, so i don't deny your friend request. e-mail me or something so I know. I don't want to leave my cute little fans out of the loop.

Trey: *hugs Scarlett* I'm so proud of yah, yah joined society!

Scarlett: *rolls eyes* I'll post another chapter next week

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

**And to my wonderful viewers! If you have any questions about the characters, plot, or any terms i use; don't be afraid to ask! You can ask the characters any questions you have, and you can ask me as well! We'll pretty much answer** **anything!**

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary I Made up or Use:<strong>

**Royal Guard: **A group of assorted demons that are given to a Prince to protect him from potental enemies. Not every Prince uses their Royal Guard.

**mating season:** The time of year, when the season changes, and when Beta's can become pregnant. Although, it only works if the Beta's are in Ghenna territory. It's also the time of year Beta's go into heat and are locked in Ghenna, till mating season is over. A typical mating season lasts 4 days, but can last up to 10 rarely.

**Beta:** The submissive partner, or uke, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species, they can be either male or female. They are commonly stronger then Alpha's and are more dangerous. Pissing them off, by either getting too close or threatening their Alpha, is the worst mistake you can make. By challenging a Beta is such a manner, is like trying to survive through an apocalypse full of the Beta's rage. Although they are tame and calm in their Alpha's arms. It is best not to anger them.

**Alpha:** The dominate, or seme, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species they can only be male, there is no biological way around it. Alpha's are the Beta's support and protection. It is practically their job to protect them in every battle situation. They can also calm their Beta's just by touch, or by scent. An Alpha can calm their Beta's, if they go feral, and can find them on instinct. This quality is harder for humans, but they can learn to recognize their Beta's presence. The Alpha is only as strong as their Beat and are synchronized in battle with them. They can easily read their Beta's moves and acts accordingly. It is not wise to harm their Beta; unless you want a death wish.

**Soft Spot:** A Beta's weak point for their Alpha and in battle. In battle, a Beta's soft spot is like their Achilles' heel. If they are injured there, it hurts more than any other injury. Although it can be used to calm a Beta down, if their Alpha chooses to do so.

**(will have more as I go along)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

"Guys, will you fucking relax?" Rin yelled for the fifth time that morning as his Royal guard was trying to get ready for Amaimon's attack, whenever he was going to get there. "He's not coming here this very second! It's four in the morning!"

"We have to be prepared for the worst." Lina spoke, as she strapped on an arrow holder onto her back and grabbed her newly strung bow. "Who knows when he'll get here."

"Lina's right, Princey." Trey spoke, as he clipped on one of Drew's inventions across his forehead to strengthen his abilities. "Your brother could get here at any moment, and we're not going ta let him touch yah this time."

"Then at least give me Bon's guns." Rin sighed, as he leaned against the doorway to the exorcist's bedroom. "He's dead asleep right now, because I didn't bother to wake him up."

Both Lina and Treavor frowned as Drew loaded both of Bon's guns with his specialized bullets and handed them to the Prince. Kimi and Kati walking into the room hand in hand, before Drew turned to look at the two of them and then the Prince.

"Prince Rin, can we merge back together?" Kimi asked, looking at him in all seriousness.

"We want to protect Prince Rin." Kati spoke, looking at the floor. "And we can't protect Prince Rin like this."

Rin looked at the twins and held back a pitiful sigh, knowing he had no choice but to let them. The two girls had been born as one soul, but after an unfortunate accident had been split apart. They had been one original body, one soul, one person; not two halves of a whole and it was finally time for him to let it go. He had first been afraid to let them when they were first separated, because Drew said they could damage their bodies if they merged too quickly. Now, from the look on the doctor's face, it was different. The two of them were ready to become one demon again, and were determined to do what they had wanted and were afraid of.

"Drew?"

"After they merge there might be a five percent chance of being able to merge and unmerge at will, but it could take a lot of energy." He explained, as he looked at the Prince while he was helping Kira put on one of his inventions.

"And?"

"If they can't, and they want to be separated, I'll have to operate and separate them apart."

"Are you two alright with those odds?" Rin asked as he tried to be serious, or at least sound like the Prince he was 'supposed' to be.

"Yes, Prince Rin!" They spoke in unison, giving him a serious look.

"Then I give you permission, Kimi, Kati."

The two girls nodded as they looked to one another. The two of them taking the other's hands and closing their eyes, as they placed their foreheads together and the wind picked up around them. A soft glow coming from them both, as the wind started to cocoon around them. The soft glow intensifying, as the wind became practically visible and the light flashed through the room. The bright light gone the next moment and in its place was not two girls, but one teenager.

The teenage demon stood in the twin's place, with a look of disbelief on her face as she stared down at her hands. Her hair the same strawberry color and stopping at the middle of her back, while the same gold color glowed in her eyes. The 'R' tattoo's still on her right cheek and shoulder, while neither of the two markings looked a single minute old. The girl wearing Kimi's shirt and under armor, with Kati's skirt and boots. The articles of clothing fitting her perfectly, as if they had changed to fit her when she finished merging.

"Welcome back, Kamiti." Rin spoke, the teenage girl snapping out of her daze and looking at the Prince in slight confusion; before giving him a smile.

"Glad to be back, Prince Rin." Kamiti spoke happily, as she took her twin swords from Drew. "Hopefully I won't slow you guys down. I haven't battled in a long time."

"You won't Kamiti." The Prince reassured her, as he turned his head and checked on his sleeping Alpha. "You'll do just fine."

"Thank you, Prince Rin."

Rin absentmindedly waved his hand, as he walked into the exorcist's bedroom. The Prince walking over to the nightstand closest to the sleeping teen, before setting the guns on the tabletop and letting out a sigh. The Beta walking around the bed so he crawl back under the sheets and lay against his Alpha's chest, just as Bon sensed his presence was back. The older teen wrapping his arms around the younger in his sleep and holding him close, as Rin's face flushed and cuddled close to his Alpha.

"You're such a touchy Alpha."

* * *

><p>"How much longer do we have to wait?" Kaine growled beside Amaimon, as he glared down at the exorcist's house from the roof of the building they were on. "I want to get my hand around that Beta's throat."<p>

"Till they get tired of waiting and won't expect us." Amaimon spoke, as he chewed on his nail and tried to contain himself when he smelled the exorcist too close to his prize. "Brother told me waiting is very important."

"I could give a flying fuck about your brother." The Beta growled as his tail was impatiently swaying around in the air behind him. "I want to make his Beta scream and beg for mercy when I get to him. It's his fault I'm like this."

Amaimon tore his eyes away from the building and looked at his new, and only, member of his Royal Guard. The teen next to him wore the same outfit from two days ago with a black torn t-shirt that read 'Bad Ass', in bold neon green lettering, and fish nets under it. The shirt leaving his stomach area open and most of his left arm uncovered. A big 'A' was tattooed on the teen's left hip to cover up some of the scars, and show off his new position in Amaimon's Royal Guard. The Beta's mint green eyes focused on the building across the street, and his prize that hid inside it, making Amaimon smirk and look back toward the exorcist's house.

The lot of them wouldn't have a clue of what to do, with Kaine beside him. The Beta had some power and skills, but he also had the advantage of the past. Even Amaimon himself knew Rin's bodyguards wouldn't be able to protect him when they saw the white-haired demon. Amaimon finally had an advantage and a trump card, he just had to wait it out; before he could finally take what was his.

* * *

><p>"What is taking him so long?" Trey asked with a sigh, as he pulled Treavor closer to him and laid his head back. "Yah think he'd be here by now."<p>

"It's the middle of the day, Trey." Bon spoke, as he walked in with the Prince beside him. "Prince or not, he'd have to be stupid to be attacking now."

"Or anytime soon." Kamiti spoke, as she walked in with her third cup of coffee. "I'm getting anxious here."

"That's just yah and your coffee." Trey spoke, as he rubbed Treavor's hip and his Beta started purring. "Yah have a really bad coffee addiction."

"I can't help it! It tastes good!"

"I think you've had enough." Lina spoke, as she came out of nowhere and grabbed the mug from the strawberry pink-haired teen's hands. "You're going to be all over the place, when the battle starts."

"No I won't!"

"I'm tired." Rin whispered, as he buried his face into Bon's chest and groaned. "I want to go back to bed."

"Not yet, Rin. Who knows when he'll show up, and we're not leaving you alone for a moment." Lina spoke, as she disappeared into the kitchen. "We can't risk it."

"I blame all of you for being so god damn noisy." Rin growled softly, as Bon sighed and lead the Beta to the couch. "I didn't get much sleep."

"You'll get over it, Princey." Trey said, as he chuckled at the Prince, watching as the exorcist sat on the opposite couch and had Rin lay down so his head rested on his lap. "Besides, looking like yah lover got it all figured out."

"Go to hell, Trey."

"We already live in it."

* * *

><p>"Treav, wake up."<p>

Treavor let out a soft growl in protest and the next moment a hand rubbed his hip, making him purr and open his eyes to see Trey smiling down at him. The Beta smiling up at his twin and cuddling into his chest, as Trey gave him a soft look.

"Yah fell asleep and Lina threatened she'd beat yah awake, so I had to wake yah." His Alpha spoke, apologetically, as he continued to rub his side.

"It's fine." Treavor spoke softly, as he sat up and yawned; noticing the Prince still asleep with his head in Bon's lap. "I'm going to go upstairs and grab your sweatshirt."

"Alright, Treav. I'll be waiting right here." Trey spoke with a smile, as he watched Treavor get off the ouch. "I left it on the bed."

Treavor gave his older twin a nod and headed for the stairs, his movements a bit slow from just waking up. The Beta reaching the stairs and climbing them with ease, as he reached the second floor and headed down the hall. Everyone's voices getting fainter, till he reached the second to last door on the right side of the hall and pushed it open. Only to find a male Beta standing by the bed, with Trey's sweater in his hands. The guy's face buried into the fabric and his white tail swaying in bliss, till he noticed Treavor's presence. The Beta whipping around and glaring at him, till Treavor realized who he was and the other demons smirked.

Kaine, the male Beta standing in front of him, was the same Beta that had attacked him four years ago; taking everything he cared about along with him. His ability to love his Alpha, his pride as a Beta, and his unborn child that had died because of him. He had taken so much, scarred him for life, yet the look I those mint green yes told him he was just beginning; that the torture was far from over. As he pulled on Trey's sweater he gave him a smirk. The piece of clothing fitting him perfectly, as if it was made for him.

"You were just the Beta I was looking for." he spoke in a dangerous tone, the door closing shut behind the younger twin with a gust of air. "Looks like I can deal with you, before I have to help my Prince."

The guy turned to face Treavor, as the side of Trey's sweater lifted up and showed off the huge 'A' tattooed onto his left hip. Treavor's eyes widening in an instant and backing up toward the door, till Kaine disappeared into thin air and was behind him the next. His sharp nails at his throat and dangerously close to his left hip. The action making the cornered Beta let out a soft whimper and shut his eyes, as the memories of the past flooded back in and he could hear Kaine chuckle behind him.

"Scared, are we?" He spoke amusingly, gliding his fingers across the Beta's hip and listening to him whimper. "Afraid you'll lose another one? Afraid you'll lose your precious Alpha, too? After all, you can't lose another life other than your own, right?"

"Please, just go away." Treavor whimpered as Kaine brought his sharpened nails closer to his throat and he was forced to back up, till he had his back against the other demon's chest. "You can't take it away, you can't take away everything I have."

"I did the last time." Kaine pointed out, his nails putting pressure on his hip and making Treavor wince. "And I can do it all again"

"P-please no. Please don't."

"Too late, beta. I'm tired of being all alone, and you have what I want."

"P-please…n-no-"

"You're brother."

* * *

><p>"What's taking Treav so long?" Trey asked, as Rin was waking up and letting out a yawn. "I put it on my bed. How hard is it ta get a sweater?"<p>

"What the fuck are you complaining about now?" Rin growled, as he frowned at his bodyguard and rubbed his eye.

"Treavor went upstairs five minutes ago to grab Trey's sweater and he hasn't come back, Kitten" Bon said, rubbing the Beta's arm and listening to him purr.

"Thanks for the update, Bon-Bon, but drop the fucking pet name." Rin growled, using the nickname he knew his Alpha hated.

"It fits you, but if you don't like it; I can call you Prince like everyone else." Bon teased, making Rin frown up at him.

"I liked Kitten better."

"I thought so." His Alpha spoke with a smile, as he rubbed the Beta's arm. "You sound like one, too."

"Jerk."

"I'm going to go see if Treav is alright." Trey spoke, as he stood up and headed toward the stairs, till Lina blocked him. "He's my Beta, so don't start with your-"

A scream of pain came from upstairs and the whole room froze, as Trey let out a dangerous growl and pushed past Lina. The Prince's bodyguard gone in a flash and Lina cursing under her breath, as she looked at her little brother and forced herself to stay. Kamiti and Drew following after Trey. Bon pulling the demon closer to him and gently rubbing his arm to calm the now shaking Beta, as an explosion came from upstairs. Rin instantly burying his face into the exorcist's shirt and Bon holding him tighter to reassure him, as Yelling and screaming could be heard upstairs.

"It's going to be alright, Kitten." Bon spoke softly, as he gently whispered in the Prince's ear. "I'm right here, no one is going to hurt you. Your safe with me."

"Call me by my fucking name, your pissing me off with the kitten shit." Rin growled, between his shaking and his face buried into his Alpha's chest. "It's not helping."

"Alright, if that's what you want; Rin." Bon spoke, as Kamiti ran down half the stairs and looked at everyone in pure shock and worry.

"It's Treavor!" She spoke quickly, looking at Rin in worry. "He was attacked by Kaine, and he's been taken hostage! Trey's fighting him and we need back up, now!"

"I can't leave Rin defense-"

"He's got me." Bon spoke up, looking at Rin's sister and giving her a serious look. "What was the point in teaching us how to fight together if we can't use it?"

"This is different, Bon!"

"No, it's not! You taught us how to fight and you've kicked that bastard's ass before! I can protect him!"

Rin watched his sister look his Alpha over, and let out a warning growl, before turning toward the stairs and Kira followed after Kamiti.

"You better protect my brother, Bon." Lina spoke, her grip on her bow tightening. "Otherwise I'll tear you apart till there's nothing let of you."

"I will."

"Then protect him with your life."

The next moment the Prince's sister ran up the stairs, her body erupting in lavender flames.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *flops in a chair* I'm finally done! Hellfire and APWAP are updated and Silent Games will be expecting a new chapter soon<p>

Trey: *walks over and pats her head* good job Princess. Go eat something, yah look like shit

Scarlett: *glares at* I lost 10 pounds, moron *gets up and walks off*

Trey: what'd I do now?

Treavor: *rolls eyes* What you usually do

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

**And to my wonderful viewers! If you have any questions about the characters, plot, or any terms i use; don't be afraid to ask! You can ask the characters any questions you have, and you can ask me as well! We'll pretty much answer** **anything!**

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary I Made up or Use:<strong>

**Royal Guard: **A group of assorted demons that are given to a Prince to protect him from potental enemies. Not every Prince uses their Royal Guard.

**mating season:** The time of year, when the season changes, and when Beta's can become pregnant. Although, it only works if the Beta's are in Ghenna territory. It's also the time of year Beta's go into heat and are locked in Ghenna, till mating season is over. A typical mating season lasts 4 days, but can last up to 10 rarely.

**Beta:** The submissive partner, or uke, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species, they can be either male or female. They are commonly stronger then Alpha's and are more dangerous. Pissing them off, by either getting too close or threatening their Alpha, is the worst mistake you can make. By challenging a Beta is such a manner, is like trying to survive through an apocalypse full of the Beta's rage. Although they are tame and calm in their Alpha's arms. It is best not to anger them.

**Alpha:** The dominate, or seme, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species they can only be male, there is no biological way around it. Alpha's are the Beta's support and protection. It is practically their job to protect them in every battle situation. They can also calm their Beta's just by touch, or by scent. An Alpha can calm their Beta's, if they go feral, and can find them on instinct. This quality is harder for humans, but they can learn to recognize their Beta's presence. The Alpha is only as strong as their Beat and are synchronized in battle with them. They can easily read their Beta's moves and acts accordingly. It is not wise to harm their Beta; unless you want a death wish.

**Soft Spot:** A Beta's weak point for their Alpha and in battle. In battle, a Beta's soft spot is like their Achilles' heel. If they are injured there, it hurts more than any other injury. Although it can be used to calm a Beta down, if their Alpha chooses to do so.

**(will have more as I go along)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

"Aarugghh!"

Kaine let out a pleasing laugh and dug his nails deeper into the Beta's hip, enjoying the screams of pain the half-demon in his arms was letting out. Just as the Alpha he was waiting for broke down the door. The thing shattering to pieces, as Trey's shield shredded through it. The bodyguard glaring at him with murderous intent in his gaze, as a low growl vibrated from his throat. The young Prince's doctor and his girl bodyguard behind him. Both of them not daring to interfere in the matter before them, as the worthless Beta in his arms let out a pained whimper.

The Alpha looking at his injured Beta with a pained and horrified look in his gaze, as the demon smirked. Kaine resting his chin on Treavor's shoulder to admire his handwork and holding back a sick chuckle. His sharpened nails dug into the Beta's left hip so deep his fingertips weren't visible. Blood seeping out of the wound and staining the younger twin's shirt and jeans, coloring them in a beautiful crimson. Treavor no longer able to move due to the pain, and tears rolling down his cheeks; making it a perfect masterpiece for the Alpha standing in the doorway. A front row seat to watch his prized Beta die, in the white-haired demon's arms, and become Kaine's Alpha. Just how the demon wanted it.

"Let Treav go!" Trey demanded, growling at him in as rage and furry filled his murderous gaze.

"I'm sorry, I think you forgot to mention something." Kaine spoke with a smirk on his face, digging his nails deeper into his hip and listening to him scream in pain. "Something small. A five letter word, maybe?"

"Let Treav go, **Kaine**!" Trey yelled, his body flashing in and out of its visible and invisible state. "Yah know better than ta touch my Beta!"

"That's where you're wrong, Trey. He isn't your Beta. I am!"

The next second his fingers tore open Treavor's hip. The Beta letting out a blood curtailing scream in pain, as Kaine let go of the worthless thing. The younger twin hitting the floor with a thud, before he fell unconscious from the pain. Trey's Beta now laying on the floor unconscious with blood pouring out of the gaping hole in his side and staining the floor. Trey lunging at him without a second thought, as the window flew open. Kaine jerking his blood covered left hand toward the wall, as the air around him slammed into the Alpha. His soon to be Alpha ramming into the wall, as it cracked from pressure. The girl from before long gone and the doctor standing in the hallway, looking at him in fear.

"I don't need bystanders." Kaine growled, flicking his finger toward the demon. "Beat it!"

The doctor getting hit with a blast of air, as he hit the door across the hallway and it split in half. The demon falling into a crumpled heap on the floor, as Trey was forcing himself to get back up. His arms shaking in protest to his weight and the side of his head bleeding, as he disappeared into thin air. Kaine letting a frown appear on his face, as he let a soft breeze drift through the room and felt the air part around the invisible Alpha. The demon smirking, before air slammed into the older and caused him to collide harshly with the wall.

Trey letting out a groan of pain, as he hit the floor and glared up at him. Kaine smirking and rolling the unconscious Beta over at his feet. Treavor's skin paler, and getting worse, as a generous size puddle of blood lay underneath him; staining the floor.

"Why don't you just die, already?" Kaine growled, glaring at the worthless thing at his feet. "You have nothing anymore."

"H-he has me."

Kaine let out a sigh, as he turned to look at the Alpha attempting to sit up once more. The Beta maneuvering a jet of air with his finger, as it smashed into the Alpha again; pinning him to the floor. The girl bodyguard from before and the recording enchanter appearing in the hallway seconds later. The Prince's sister not far behind, with her famous lavender flames dancing across her skin and her bow in hand. The enchanter's bandages gone and his left eye open, as he turned to check on the doctor laying on the floor. The girl bodyguard gripping at her twin swords and the Prince's sister itching to beat him to a pulp, as Trey let out a hiss in pain. The two girls noticing the worthless bleeding Beta on the floor, before they stared at him in utter horror and glared at him.

"You're the Beta that killed Treavor's child!" Lina yelled, her grip tightening on her bow and her right hand twitching in anticipation to grab an arrow and shot him in the head.

"That would be me."

"And why are yah working for Amaimon?" Trey forced out, as he finally managed to sit up and got shocked expressions from the two girls. "What's in it for yah?"

"I get to kill your precious little Beta and make you mine." Kaine shrugged, as a wicked grin appeared on his face. "As long as he gets the young Prince, he doesn't care what I do with the lot of you."

"Treav is my-"

"Soon it won't be a 'will', but a 'was' your Beta." Kaine spoke with confidence in his tone. "He's got about three minutes to live, before poof! No more Treavor."

"Yah bastard!"

"You'll learn to love me, Trey. I'm such a nice little demon under these burns and scars. At least I was, before **he** butted in and claimed you as his Alpha! I wanted to be your Beta! I wanted you to love me, but you love **him**! Your pathetic little brother that can't even defend himself in a decent fight, and neither can you!"

Out of nowhere one of Lina's arrows shot right at him. The white-haired demon disappearing at the exact moment it almost hit him straight in the forehead, and teleported right next to Treavor. The arrow hitting the wall with a huge thud, as it made a hug crack in the wall. The demon growling a the lot of them, as he grinned.

"Oh, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that."

* * *

><p>Rin gently shook in Bon's arms, as the noises stopped for a moment. The exorcist gently calming his Beta, as he rubbed the teen's upper arm and felt the Beta's shivering slowly stop. The teen continuing to gently stroke the demon's arm, as he watched Rin's tail twitch under his shirt. The exorcist smiling at the teen, before he looked toward the window. Outside it was practically pitch black and the half-moon sat high in the night. The older realizing how late it really was, as he turned his head to look at the clock. Only to see a pair of deep green eyes watching them. Amaimon standing beside the couch, as he intently watched the Price and didn't even spare a glance at Bon. His hands in his pockets and a lollypop in his mouth, as he tilted his head o the side.<p>

Bon being the first to react, as he grabbed his gun beside him on the couch and shot at the Earth Prince. The guy disappearing to the far side of the room, as Rin immediately bolted upright and looked at him in fear. The little Prince afraid to turn and make sure it was his older brother, as Bon gave him a serious nod and the two of them got off the couch. Rin facing him, as he unsheathed his sword and let his flames ignite the next moment. The action showing the control he had gained in the past two days of training, as Bon gently kissed his Beta's forehead and Rin relaxed; a serious look now on his face.

"So, I actually have to fight for my prize?" Amaimon inquired, looking at the two.

Rin turning so his back was against the exorcist's chest, and his sword was at the ready. His brilliant blue flames dancing across his skin and against his Alpha's, without harming either of them.

"He isn't your prize, he's my Beta." Bon growled, grabbed his other gun and getting to shot if he had to.

"No he isn't. You haven't mated with Brother." Amaimon spoke, as he played with the lollypop in his mouth. "You don't have a riemblem."

"A wh-"

"A mark of the Prince." Rin spoke, glaring at his older brother. "When a Prince mates with their Alpha or Beta, they get a riemblem. It marks them as the Prince's mate and everyone knows not to touch them, or they deal with the Prince's rage."

"And since you don't have a riemblem, that means brother is fair game. Hand him over exorcist."

"Like I'd hand him over to you!"

"Is that so? Well, I guess I have no choice, but to fight the two of you. Even though I don't want to hurt my prize." Amaimon mused, as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and spit the lollypop stick out of his mouth; going right for Rin.

Bon taking a shot and missing the Earth Prince as Amaimon dodged. Rin maneuvering just in time to protect his Alpha from behind with his sword. Amaimon's fist making contact with Rin's blade, before he moved back in time to avoid his clothes catching on fire. The demon disappearing, before Bon could aim. Rin letting out a low growl and his tail wrapping around Bon's waist, as the exorcist looked around the empty room and tried to pick up on the demon's movements. Amaimon practically impossible to see with the human eyes, and even more impossible to shot.

"Rin-?"

"I can see him. He's just messing around."

"Just tell me when to shot."

"You think you can shot me?" Amaimon spoke in amusement, as he appeared nest to him and Rin was already at his side; protecting him with his flames and his sword. "Brother can't even cut me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Rin growled.

The next moment the two disappeared and the clang of steel could be hear through the air. Bon closing his eyes, as he tried to focus on the two of them and catch their movements in the air. The exorcist finding a simple pattern Rin was trying to force the two of them to follow, as Bon smirked and shot off a bullet to his right. The older teen opening his eyes to see Rin beside him and Amaimon staring at them with a small hint of shock in his eyes. The bullet a single inch from his face, and now embedded into the wall behind him.

"Bon, we've only got ten minutes before midnight." Rin spoke in worry, as they watched the Earth Prince straighten himself out and look at the two of them; completely ready for round two. "We've got to try plan B."

"Rin-"

"We don't have time, Bon. We've got ten minutes, before mating season starts. After that I'm useless."

"Fine."

"Brother, what is plan B?" Amaimon asked, looking at him with amusement and wonder in his gaze.

"You'll see, if you fight me." Rin taunted, his tail ducking back under his shirt. "Or do you not want to win your prize by defeating me in battle?"

"Alright, Brother. I'll play your game." Amaimon spoke, as he went for Rin.

The two of them disappearing in moments, before Bon closed his eyes and focused his attention on the two of them. The Earth King wasting no time in going right for Rin and catching him in the side, as his Beta whipped his hand out to grip the floor and catch himself. The young Beta twisting his body around to swing his sword and miss the older demon by a hair. Amaimon maneuvering around just in time to kick Rin right in the face. The Prince smashing into the wall, before he quickly shook it off and went right for his brother. The younger quickly corner his brother with a series of swings with his sword, before Amaimon caught onto his tactic. The Earth Prince making a move to tackle Rin, just as Bon opened his eyes and the gun shot went off.

The whole room falling silent, as Bon and his Beta stared at Amaimon in shock. The older Prince looking down at his brother in pure shock and amusement, with one of Drew's specialized bullets lodged into his throat. Blood running down is neck and chest, as it fell onto the younger's face. The younger's older brother disappearing with a cloud of dust, as Rin was left to stared up at the ceiling in shock. His older brother's blood now splattered all over his shirt and across his face. Bon letting a soft sigh of relief pass his lips, as he walked over to his Beta and helped him up. The exorcist finding the Prince's arms around him in an instant and a relieved smile on his face.

"I thought he had me." Rin spoke, as the digital clock stroke midnight and his Beta's cheeks turned pink.

"I promised I'd protect you." Bon spoke softly, as he caressed the demon's cheeks and gave him a gentle kiss. The older getting a groan from the Prince from the little contact they had.

"And you have." Rin purred, leaning against him and his tail wrapping around the exorcist's waist. "And now you get your prize."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *Throws hands up in the air in truimph* Hello my cute little fans! I have great news! I not only brought you one chapter this week, but two!<p>

Trey: *pats her head, as he walks by her and to Treavor*

Scarlett: So enjoy your wonderful Alpha Beta goodness!

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

**And to my wonderful viewers! If you have any questions about the characters, plot, or any terms i use; don't be afraid to ask! You can ask the characters any questions you have, and you can ask me as well! We'll pretty much answer** **anything!**

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary I Made up or Use:<strong>

**Royal Guard: **A group of assorted demons that are given to a Prince to protect him from potental enemies. Not every Prince uses their Royal Guard.

**mating season:** The time of year, when the season changes, and when Beta's can become pregnant. Although, it only works if the Beta's are in Ghenna territory. It's also the time of year Beta's go into heat and are locked in Ghenna, till mating season is over. A typical mating season lasts 4 days, but can last up to 10 rarely.

**Beta:** The submissive partner, or uke, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species, they can be either male or female. They are commonly stronger then Alpha's and are more dangerous. Pissing them off, by either getting too close or threatening their Alpha, is the worst mistake you can make. By challenging a Beta is such a manner, is like trying to survive through an apocalypse full of the Beta's rage. Although they are tame and calm in their Alpha's arms. It is best not to anger them.

**Alpha:** The dominate, or seme, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species they can only be male, there is no biological way around it. Alpha's are the Beta's support and protection. It is practically their job to protect them in every battle situation. They can also calm their Beta's just by touch, or by scent. An Alpha can calm their Beta's, if they go feral, and can find them on instinct. This quality is harder for humans, but they can learn to recognize their Beta's presence. The Alpha is only as strong as their Beat and are synchronized in battle with them. They can easily read their Beta's moves and acts accordingly. It is not wise to harm their Beta; unless you want a death wish.

**Soft Spot:** A Beta's weak point for their Alpha and in battle. In battle, a Beta's soft spot is like their Achilles' heel. If they are injured there, it hurts more than any other injury. Although it can be used to calm a Beta down, if their Alpha chooses to do so.

**Riemblem: **The mark of a Prince. Every Prince of Ghenna has the abiltiy to mark their Alpha/Beta with a special mark that marks them as their mate. No demon will even challenge a Prince's mate, with a riemblem on, in fear of being killed or 'feeling the Prince's rage.' For few Princes their riemeblem will change and evolve over time, creating a stronger bond between the Alpha and Beta for all to see.

**(will have more as I go along)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

Trey glared at the white-haired demon standing over Treavor, as he forced himself to stand. The alpha glancing toward his bleeding Beta on the floor and tried to calm himself. Out of everyone in the room, he was the only one who could he Treavor's weak heartbeat; as he lay uncurious on the floor. Lina's onslaught of arrows having missed, and were now embedded into the wall, while Kamiti stood back and watched.

Kaine giving him a smirk, as he held up two fingers and blood splattered across the floor. The taunting Beta staring at him in pure fear, instead of shock, as the sound of a gunshot followed after. The white-haired teen instantly placing a hand over the bullet hole in his left arm, as a look of pure panic appeared in his eyes. Right before the teen disappeared with a cloud of dust.

Trey wasting no time in getting to his Beta, as he ignored whoever was coming in from the open window, and pulled his unconscious Beta into his arms. The older not caring, as he got blood all over his arms and the room fell silent. Trey taking a moment to look up and see none other than the legendary Red Rose standing beside him. Her blue gaze focused on Treavor, as he gestured Drew to hurry over and kneeled beside him. Her long red hair laying against the blood stained floor, as he watched Treavor in worry and Drew finally made it over to them.

"I'll explain later, but we only have a minute to save him." She spoke quickly, looking at him and Drew, "I'll use my ability to control time to pause it, so you can tend to him. We can't lose valuable time."

The two gave her a nod and the next instant the world around them froze. Treavor and everyone around the three no longer moving, or breathing, as they gave each other a nod and the Red Rose casually left the room. The girl coming back with Drew's medical case, as he tossed it to him and sat next to Trey. Drew instantly setting to work, as the Alpha between the three of them turned and looked at the mythical legend of Ghenna. The male not even able to comprehend if the teen was real or not.

"I'm lucky I got here in time." She finally spoke, looking at his Beta. "I didn't think I'd make it in time, but I made it just barely."

"Then tat was yah? Yah killed tat Beta, Kaine?" Trey asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"Yep." She spoke with a smile. "I figured I'd take him out first, so he wouldn't get in the way, but he isn't dead."

"What do yah mean not-"

"The bullet I used is exactly like the ones Drew created. They teleport the demon back to Ghenna the moment they make solid contact. He's till injured, and still angry, but he won't be able to come back till after mating season ends."

"But he'll come back after Treav!" Trey yelled, glaring at the second strongest demon in Ghenna. "Treav is still in danger!"

"You can't kill a demon in Assiah, if the source of the fight happened in Ghenna. It's in the treaty."

"And tat treaty don't mean shit! What do yah call what just happened?"

The Red Rose let out a sigh, as she stood up and walked over to the window. Her tail swaying behind her in a rhythmic pattern.

"You have to realize neither territory is perfect, Trey."She spoke carefully, as she looked at him for a moment. "They're two separate worlds. Two separate species, and two separate ways of living. No everything a treaty says will happen immediately, because you signed it. You have to lean the consequences, know the rules, and break them if necessary.

Rin and Bon fought beautifully together and sent Amaimon back to Ghenna's territory. According to the treaty, they did nothing wrong. Amaimon defied the treaty, and Rin and Bon punished him without realizing it. Amaimon is back in Ghenna and so is Kaine."

"So-?"

"So, you have to realize that they both broke the rules to search for love. Even though it was for the wrong reasons, and they had gone about it the wrong way, they still broke the rules for a strong and loving purpose. It was wrong for it to come to this, but it's over now. Neither of them can come back and hurt you, not till mating season ends. It gives you time to rest and heal. Take advantage of that time, cherish it."

"Yah sound like it's some all powerful thing." Trey said with a frown.

"It is, we just don't realize it." The Red Rode spoke, as she stood up straight and looked at him. "Without it, where would we be?"

"Here?"

"Where is here?" She pressed.

"Like I know!"

"A lifeless and cold world." Was her simple answer. "Without time, Treavor would stay motionless and inches from death for eternity; but it exists. We live in a world full of life, full of meaning, and we don't even appreciate it."

"Just who are you?" Trey asked, looking at her in confusion. :You seem-"

"Like I don't belong here." She finished, looking at him.

"…Yeah."

"There, he's all stitched up." Drew announced, as he started putting away his supplies.

"Then I'm finished here." The Red Rose spoke, as she looked at them and pulled out a card; handing it to Drew. "If the Prince wishes it, I'll meet him in a month at Hellfire. Just tell Kito you're looking for Rosey."

"Thank you, Red Rose." Drew spoke politely, taking the card. "We owe you."

"You owe me nothing. I just want a brighter future."

* * *

><p>Rin watched his Alpha smirk at him, as Bon's arms wrapped around him and the Prince purred at the gentle touch.<p>

"Are you actually going to make with a _human_?" Bon teased him, as he played with the demons bottom lip. "I thought you didn't want to mate with me."

"Well, it you haven't noticed, mating season started and I need a little help." Rin spoke, as he wrapped his arms around his Alpha's neck and pressed his body against the teen holding him; making the harden erection in his pants even more known.

Bon let out a chuckle and played with the base of the demon's tail, as the Prince's tail tightened around his Alpha's waist. the smaller teen letting out a soft moan, as the demon's sister came walking down the stairs. The girl seeing the two of them, before letting out a low growl. The Prince snapping to attention, as he turned his head and saw his furious sister growling at his Alpha. Her bow and arrow at the ready, as the Prince quickly turned around and shielded Bon, growling low in his throat.

"Lina, don't you even think abou-" The Prince warned, before his sister interrupted him.

"You're too young to be mating, Rin!" Lina cut in, practically scolding him as the Prince's tail lashed out in warning. "Whether you're a Prince or not doesn't matter. You're too young to be mating, and I won't let you."

"But he's my Alpha, and I'm his Beta!" Rin argued back, growling at her. "I have the right to mate with him, like every other Beta does!"

""He's a human, Rin!"

"But he's my human and I love him!" Rin practically screamed, his cheeks turning red the moment the words came out of his mouth. "I may act like an ass sometimes, but I love him and I won't let you take this away from me!"

"Rin, you can't-"

"I can and I will!" Rin yelled, his blue flames flickering on and off. "He's my Alpha and it he wants to mate with me he can!"

Lina frowned at her little brother, as she lowered her bow and little and looked at the Prince's Alpha.

"Then does your Alpha want to mate with you, or are you forcing him?" She questioned, not taking her eyes off the exorcist.

"If Rin wants me to mate with him, I will." Bon answered, before his tone of voice got serious. "But I'd never force him to do something he doesn't like."

The Prince's sister looked over his Alpha, before lowering her bow and replacing the arrow in its canister.

"Fine, but you better watch yourself exorcist." She warned, glaring at him. :If you hurt him, physically or emotionally, I'll tear you apart so there isn't anything left of you."

Bon gave her a nod of acknowledgement, before she let out a sigh and Rin's flames disappeared.

"Anyway, I actually came down here to tell you Kaine has been taken care off; but Treavor was severally injured." She spoke, as the Prince's Alpha pulled him close and wrapped his arms around the Beta. "Kaine tore open Treavor's left hip and he's lost a lot of blood. Drew patched him up, but he's not going to be up and about for awhile."

'That's alright." Rin spoke, as he leaned against his Alpha and his tail wrapped around the older's waist. "With an injury like that, he'll need plenty of rest and care. Plus, with mating season here, we won't have to worry about my brother or Kaine. We have six days till he can try and make another move. Did we find out Kaine's abilities?"

"You'd have to ask Trey that question." The Prince's sister spoke, as she sighed. "He fought him more than I did and he's seen his file."

Rin gave his sister a small nod, and purred as his Alpha rubbed his arm. The Prince immediately sensing a wave of protectiveness waving off his older sister, as he turned her head away and gripped her bow tighter.

"Lina." Rin watched his sister turn and look at him, as Bon stopped for a moment. "I know you're my sister, and you're trying to protect me, but you need to let me go on this one."

Rin watched as his sister flinched at the thought of letting him go and gave him a slight nod.

"I trust Bon, and I know he'd never hurt me intentionally. He's my Alpha and I trust him with my heart and soul. So try and accept him as my mate, because I'm not letting him go anytime soon."

"Yes, Rin." She spoke, before heading up the stairs. "I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Thank you, Nii-chan."

Lina stopped mid-step the moment Rin called her his sister, and let out a small laugh of happiness; before she headed up the stairs and disappeared.

"That was nice of you." Bon teased, as he set his chin on the demon's shoulder and the Prince's temporary smile disappeared.

"The last thing I need is her killing you, idiot." Rin huffed, turning in the exorcist's arms and laying his head on the teen's shoulder. "Lina's over protective as hell, and I need her calm and relaxed. Otherwise she'll kill you when she finds out we properly mated."

"So, is that like getting married for demons?" Bon asked, a slight frown on his face. "Cause the more I get into this, the more complicated it gets."

"Yes, it's kind of like getting married." The Price spoke, with a frown. "Although demon's don't believe I marriage, you idiot. It's only humans who believe in all that gooey romance shit. We think of it was marking our mate and telling everyone else to fuck off or get their faces punched in."

"You know, for a Prince you've got some vulgar language."Bon laughed, as he messed up the demon's hair. "It's cute."

"Alright. One, I'm no cute, and Two. Were you even listening to me?"

"Yes, I heard you. You guys don't believe in marriage, mating and telling everyone else to back off. I got it." Bon repeated, almost as if it had taken no effort to remember the Prince's words. "I was just focused on something else that need some more attention."

The exorcist cupping the bulge in the demon's jeans, as Rin let out a gasp and bit his lower lip. The demon trying to get some control over himself, before he got too swept away and lost sight of what he had to do. Which was properly mating with his Alpha, not like it'd be the easiest thing in the world. Especially with the demon like this and it being mating season. Every bone and muscle in his begging for the pleasure he need, even though marking his Alpha was the most important thing at the moment.

"It seems like you need some help, Rin." Bon teased him, as he held the demon close and played with the demon's tail. The older making the Prince moan and desperately cling to him. "Do you want me to take care of you, Rin?"

"Y-yes."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *grins* I hope you all know what's coming next!<p>

Trey: Me and Treav get ta mate?

Scarlett: *turns around and frowns up at him* are you kidding me? You guys mate everyfucking day of the week! You guys aren't getting your own sex scene, unless the fans want it later on. So you two can suufer!

Treavor: *lets out a sigh of relief* Thank you

Trey: *frowns and walks over, picking up Trevaor and heading for the door* fine, then we'l make some extra noise tonight!

Trevor: *freaks and pounds on Trey's back* oh no you won't! Put me down right now! I'm getting tired of having se-

Scarlett: I am so not listening to this! *dead desks* save me. I'm stuck in a house full of hormonal demons.

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

**And to my wonderful viewers! If you have any questions about the characters, plot, or any terms i use; don't be afraid to ask! You can ask the characters any questions you have, and you can ask me as well! We'll pretty much answer** **anything!**

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary I Made up or Use:<strong>

**Royal Guard: **A group of assorted demons that are given to a Prince to protect him from potental enemies. Not every Prince uses their Royal Guard.

**mating season:** The time of year, when the season changes, and when Beta's can become pregnant. Although, it only works if the Beta's are in Ghenna territory. It's also the time of year Beta's go into heat and are locked in Ghenna, till mating season is over. A typical mating season lasts 4 days, but can last up to 10 rarely.

**Beta:** The submissive partner, or uke, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species, they can be either male or female. They are commonly stronger then Alpha's and are more dangerous. Pissing them off, by either getting too close or threatening their Alpha, is the worst mistake you can make. By challenging a Beta is such a manner, is like trying to survive through an apocalypse full of the Beta's rage. Although they are tame and calm in their Alpha's arms. It is best not to anger them.

**Alpha:** The dominate, or seme, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species they can only be male, there is no biological way around it. Alpha's are the Beta's support and protection. It is practically their job to protect them in every battle situation. They can also calm their Beta's just by touch, or by scent. An Alpha can calm their Beta's, if they go feral, and can find them on instinct. This quality is harder for humans, but they can learn to recognize their Beta's presence. The Alpha is only as strong as their Beat and are synchronized in battle with them. They can easily read their Beta's moves and acts accordingly. It is not wise to harm their Beta; unless you want a death wish.

**Soft Spot:** A Beta's weak point for their Alpha and in battle. In battle, a Beta's soft spot is like their Achilles' heel. If they are injured there, it hurts more than any other injury. Although it can be used to calm a Beta down, if their Alpha chooses to do so.

**Riemblem: **The mark of a Prince. Every Prince of Ghenna has the abiltiy to mark their Alpha/Beta with a special mark that marks them as their mate. No demon will even challenge a Prince's mate, with a riemblem on, in fear of being killed or 'feeling the Prince's rage.' For few Princes their riemeblem will change and evolve over time, creating a stronger bond between the Alpha and Beta for all to see.

**(will have more as I go along)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

"You're a cute Beta." The Alpha growled, as the teen let out a whimper and closed his eyes.

The Beta backed up into the corner of the alleyway, with the huge Alpha towering over him. The rain pouring down around them and pelting down onto the cement, as the younger tried to contain himself. The teen soaked to the bone, and his left arm bleeding from the bullet lodge in it, as the Alpha leaned closer to him. The young demon able to smell the alcohol on his breath, and realized _Hellfire_ wasn't far from where they were.

"You have an Alpha, little guy?" He asked, touching the Beta's cheek and tilting his head up to get a better look at him.

Only then did he see the burns across the Beta's face. The huge demon backing away from the teen in fear, as he realized those burns were created by their king. The older noticing the Beta's body was covered them, from head to toe, and a huge 'A' was tattooed onto his hip. The younger's skin almost deathly pale in contrast to the pink scars across his skin, as a voice spoke behind him. The threatening and deep growl making both of them stiffen.

"Kaine, who is this?" The venomous demanded, as the teen let out a small noise in surprise and fear. "Is he scaring you?"

"N-no, Prince Amaimon." Kaine stuttered, as the Prince came into view.

The Prince soaked to the bone like them, and his eyes dangerously looking from the Beta to the Alpha. His once pointed hair in his face and matted to his forehead, as he eyes fell on the younger. The Beta noticing the blood staining his clothes and the bullet in his throat. The wound slowly healing and pushing the bullet out, as the Prince shoved his hands in his pockets. The male acting as if he couldn't feel the piece of metal being pushed out of his skin, and gripped the metal chain in his hand tighter.

"If he's not scaring you, then kill him."

"E-excuse me?" The Beta asked in shock, as the huge Alpha backed up a bit from the two of them.

"If he's not scaring you, then kill him." The Prince repeated, a bored look on his face. "He tried to dominate you. Take you away from Trey. Make you lose your chance to have Trey all for yourself. Kill him and teach him a lesson."

"I c-can't." The Beta spoke, as the huge Alpha looked like he was about to make a break for it. "The only one I'm killing will be Treavor."

"But he tried to dominate you. Destroy your goal. He needs to be punished, Kaine."

"Then you punish him!" Kaine almost yelled at the Prince. "If you have such a problem with it, then you kill him."

"My pleasure." The Prince spoke, as a primal growl came from behind him and the chain in his hand his the cement. "Behemoth, go take care of the Alpha for me."

The low growl increased in volume, as a huge hobgoblin jumped over the Prince and went for the huge Alpha. The Beta letting out a scared squeak, as the Prince suddenly appeared beside him and pulled him into his arms. Amaimon blocking the gruesome scene behind them, as the ripping and tearing of bone and muscles could be heard. The screams of the Alpha echoing through the alleyway, as thunder clapped against the grey sky. The Beta in the Prince's arms whimpering at the thunderous noise one moment and the world around them fell silent the next. The only sound around them was the easing rain, that gently hit the rooftops and the cement below them.

"See, it wasn't that hard." Amaimon mused, as he let go of the Beta and whistled for Behemoth to return to his side.

The huge hobgoblin bounding over to reveal the battered and mauled remains of the huge Alpha. Huge chunks of him missing and blood slowly creating a puddle on the cement. The rain dispersing the puddle, as it spread across the alleyway and slid into the cracks.

"Next time I want you to follow my order, Kaine." The Prince spoke, as he bent down and grabbed Behemoth's bloody chain. "I don't want a weak Beta, who can't kill someone as a member of my Royal Guard. If you can't follow orders, I'll leave you out on the streets to rot."

A small smirk spread across the Prince's lips, before he turned and headed down the alleyway. The older demon stepping over the dead Alpha, before glancing back at him.

"I'll see you in four days, Kaine." The Prince spoke in a cheerful tone.

* * *

><p>The Prince let out a groan of pleasure, as his Alpha gently slid his hands against the Beta's hips, and the younger teen leaned his head against the door. The demon closing his eyes at the gentle and heated touch against his body, as he breathed in his Alpha's scent and groaned. The scent of ginger and spices flooding through his senses, as his body arched toward his Alpha and the older leaned toward him. The brunette n' blonde's lips brushing against the Prince's neck, as sparks exploded underneath the younger's skin and Rin let out a low and pleasurable growl. The noise encouraging the Alpha to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, as the demon wrapped his arms around the older's neck and let out a moan. His Alpha playfully nipping at his bottom lip, as the Beta tangled his fingers into the brunette n' blonde hair in his reach and his Alpha smirked against his lips.<p>

The Prince being lifted off his feet by the older, as his mouth was slowly teased open and the exorcist hungrily devoured his mouth. His Alpha taking the opportunity to dominate the Beta, as he took of the younger's mouth and the Prince tightly gripped at his hair. Muffled moans and groans vibrating deep in the Prince's throat, as Bon slowly made his way over to the bed and gently laid the Prince on the soft sheets. The older pulling away from the younger's soft lips to look down at the sight before him and softly smiled.

Below him, his Beta was laying against the soft white sheets. His midnight blue hair fanned out underneath him, as his brilliant blue eyes stared up at him full of want and lust. The demon's once hidden tail swaying against the bed in anxiousness, as the end twitched every second or so with arousal. The Prince letting out a needy whine and wrapping his legs tighter around the Alpha's waist, as their clothed erections rubbed harder against each together and the Prince gasped. His back arching out, as the exorcist let out a groan and the Prince softly chuckled. The noise barely noticeable by the older, as he looked down at the Prince and saw a coy little smirk on his face. His eyes dancing with lust, as Bon grabbed the Beta's legs and looked down at the demon.

"You think this is funny?" Bon asked, as he rubbed the Beta's thighs and watched the Prince squirm at the exorcist's pleasurable touch. "You should pay more attention to me."

The exorcist gently unwrapped the Prince's legs from his waist, as he kissed the demon under him and listened to him groan in want. The older pulling the Prince into his lap, as he carefully slid the t-shirt off his Beta. The material hitting the floor, before the exorcist pulled off his own shirt and brought the demon in for a third kiss. The Prince's tail impatiently wrapping itself around his Alpha's wrist and tugging the older's hand toward his pant. The want and lust pulling on every ounce of his being and self control, as his Alpha complied and unbuttoned his skinny jeans. It taking moments before the material hit the floor and he finished undressing the Prince and himself. The Beta instantly pinned to the bed, as he groaned and gave the older a look of pure want. Their breathing shallow, and at a pant, as they stared into each other's eyes. The exorcist was the first to move between the two of them, as he leaned forward and kissed the demon's forehead.

"You really want to do this?" Bon asked, as he gently stroked his Prince's cheeks and Rin grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, I do." Rin spoke softly, his tail swaying against the bed. "Right now I wouldn't have it any other way."

The next instant the Prince's tail lashed out and wrapped itself around the exorcist's waist. The Beta giving his Alpha a small pout, as he tried to lean forward enough to capture the older's lips.

"Now quit making me wait, and take me." The Prince whined softly.

"My pleasure."

Without a second to warn the Beta, Bon pulled the demon into a passionate kiss and capture the demon's mouth for his won. The exorcist reaching down and gently stroking the younger's throbbing erection, as the Prince let out a moan and wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck. The demon trying to thrust into the hand working his aching cock, before his alpha placed a hand on his stomach and kept him from moving his lower half. A whine escaping the demon's bruised lips, as the younger opened his closed eyes and looked at him once more with those lust filled midnight blue orbs. That was till he suddenly closed his eyes and let out a loud moan as he came. The younger pulling away from the older's lips to bit down on his own swollen lips, as his body spasmed and let out a harsh gasp. The incredible pleasure sparking across his whole body, till he fell limp against the mattress and let out a soft groan at the loss. The Beta now panting beneath the older, as his Alpha gave him a gentle and soft smile. The exorcist softly kissing him, as the Prince let out a purr at the touch and closed his eyes.

"You sound happy." Bon chuckled, as he slicked his fingers with the demon's release and slipped in a finger to start playing with his entrance.

"You wouldn't believe it." The Prince spoke, before he gasped out and closed his eyes at the sudden intrusion. "Th-that feels weird."

"I'll make it feel good, just give me a second." The older spoke softly, kissing the Beta beneath him and slipping a second finger in to search for the younger's sweet spot.

"Th-that isn't h-help- Ah!"

In an instant the Prince threw his head back and moaned, as his back arched and his tail twitched beside him at the new found pleasure coursing through his veins. His Alpha catching the Beta's reaction, as he gave him a smirk. The older carefully pulling his fingers out, only to get a small whimper from the demon under him.

"Relax for a second." The exorcist softly spoke, as he urged the Beta to sit up and pulled him into his lap. "You'll get what you want in a moment."

All the exorcist was a soft whimper of want for the Prince, as he grabbed the older teen's shoulders and leaned against him. The small purr from the Prince vibrating against the older's chest, as the Prince was lifted up a bit and was forced down onto his Alpha's throbbing cock. The Prince letting out a cry in both pain in pleasure, as his nails dug into his Alpha's back and his back arched out. The younger filled to the brim, as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes and he closed his eyes. The Beta's nails dug so deep into his Alpha's back he could feel the blood seeping out from around his finger tips, as it bleed. His Alpha's holding back a hiss of pain, before he gently kissed his Beta and tried to calm him.

"Just relax a little." Bon spoke softly, as he gave the Prince a reassuring look and rubbed his arm. "It hurts a bit more if your tense."

"Easy for you to say. You forced your way in." The Prince spoke in a displeased tone, his instincts winning over his emotions and he found himself purring at his Alpha's touch. "You try being a Beta."

Bon let out a small chuckle, as he rubbed the Beta's arm and kissed his cheek. The exorcist gently urging the demon to lift his hips, before he forced them back down and the Prince moaned out in pleasure. His Alpha's straining cock rubbing against his inside walls, as pleasure erupted inside his body and he gently shook at the feeling. His Alpha hitting his sweet spot on the first try and abusing the bundle of nerves. The Prince soon finding himself thrusting down onto his Alpha's aching cock, and enjoying every movement and touch. The pleasure and ecstasy slowly pooling down to his groin, as he held onto his Alpha for dear life and slammed down on his Alpha's cock. The demon instantly letting out a cry of pleasure, as he clung onto his Alpha and his demonic instincts took over. His teeth latching themselves onto the older's shoulder the next, as his inner walls clamped down on the exorcist's cock and they both came. A few moments passing, before they both came down from their highs and they were panting in pleasure and exhaustion. His Alpha carefully pulling out of the younger, as the demon reluctantly unlatched his teeth from his Alpha's shoulder. A beautiful birthmark like emblem imprinting onto his Alpha's chest, over his heart, with the Prince's name in the center.

Bon gently smiling at the Prince, as he looked down at the emblem on his chest and watched as the Prince placed a hand over the exorcist's heart. His Beta's fingers tracing against the beautifully designed emblem, and a purr vibrating from his throat, as his tail swayed in bliss behind him and the Prince closed his eyes. The demon the only one between them that could feel the strong bond between them growing even greater, as the exorcist laid back on the bed and brought the demon with him. His Alpha gently stroking his hair, as Rin cuddled against his chest and smiled.

"Bon."

"Hmm?"

"I love you." The Prince softly spoke, before he fell asleep in his Alpha's arms.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *throws hands up in the air and grins* congradulations my wonderful fans! We made it to the sex scene, before the month was up! *throws confetti and does a dance* I hope you enjoyed yur lemony goodness<p>

Trey: Damn, I want a sex scene wit me and Treav

Scarlett: *turns and frowns at him* You'll get it later, if the fans want it.

Trey: *frowns*

Scarlett: Anyway! I'm sorry to announce that, sicne it is the end of the month and this is my last update for the month, APWAP will be put back on Haitus once more tilll Hellfire is done. *bows* I'm terribly sorry,but Hellfire has been going for 8 months now, and I'm about ready to rush through the whole thing and get it done as fast as I can. So, when Hellfire is finshed; please notice I said finished and not fullposted/completed, i wll resume APWAP. Till then, please be patient my fans and enjoy your oh so sexy lemon!

Trey: You're leaving us again?

Scarlett: Oh please! I'm right downstrairs! *huffs and leaves room* Sorry you don't know how to work stairs

Trey: I do taa!

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

**And to my wonderful viewers! If you have any questions about the characters, plot, or any terms i use; don't be afraid to ask! You can ask the characters any questions you have, and you can ask me as well! We'll pretty much answer** **anything!**

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary I Made up or Use:<strong>

**Royal Guard: **A group of assorted demons that are given to a Prince to protect him from potental enemies. Not every Prince uses their Royal Guard.

**mating season:** The time of year, when the season changes, and when Beta's can become pregnant. Although, it only works if the Beta's are in Ghenna territory. It's also the time of year Beta's go into heat and are locked in Ghenna, till mating season is over. A typical mating season lasts 4 days, but can last up to 10 rarely.

**Beta:** The submissive partner, or uke, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species, they can be either male or female. They are commonly stronger then Alpha's and are more dangerous. Pissing them off, by either getting too close or threatening their Alpha, is the worst mistake you can make. By challenging a Beta is such a manner, is like trying to survive through an apocalypse full of the Beta's rage. Although they are tame and calm in their Alpha's arms. It is best not to anger them.

**Alpha:** The dominate, or seme, of an Alpha and Beta pair. In the demon species they can only be male, there is no biological way around it. Alpha's are the Beta's support and protection. It is practically their job to protect them in every battle situation. They can also calm their Beta's just by touch, or by scent. An Alpha can calm their Beta's, if they go feral, and can find them on instinct. This quality is harder for humans, but they can learn to recognize their Beta's presence. The Alpha is only as strong as their Beat and are synchronized in battle with them. They can easily read their Beta's moves and acts accordingly. It is not wise to harm their Beta; unless you want a death wish.

**Soft Spot:** A Beta's weak point for their Alpha and in battle. In battle, a Beta's soft spot is like their Achilles' heel. If they are injured there, it hurts more than any other injury. Although it can be used to calm a Beta down, if their Alpha chooses to do so.

**Riemblem: **The mark of a Prince. Every Prince of Ghenna has the abiltiy to mark their Alpha/Beta with a special mark that marks them as their mate. No demon will even challenge a Prince's mate, with a riemblem on, in fear of being killed or 'feeling the Prince's rage.' For few Princes their riemeblem will change and evolve over time, creating a stronger bond between the Alpha and Beta for all to see.

**(will have more as I go along)**


End file.
